Four Season of Love
by Sia Leysritt
Summary: Ada empat musim dalam satu tahun. Pada waktu itu pula, kisah cinta akan terus mengisi lembaran-lembaran baru salam sebuah cerita. WARNING: Contain OC, OCxCANON, OCxOC, OCcentric. DLDR!
1. 写真

First Chapter  
-春-

 _Spring_

写真

* * *

 _Bagiku, kau merupakan Montase._

 _Kau adalah susunan dari banyak rupa dan perasaan yang kini membentuk perasaan di hatiku_

 _Seperti montase yang merupakan percampuran dari beberapa sumber_

 _Kau membuatku utuh._

* * *

 _~Sophitia Nephilim Eremiah~_

* * *

Aku berjalan dengan pelan, menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah berjalan memadati jalanan siang itu. Tali poliester Bolex yang aus membelit tubuhku sementara D16 bergelantung setinggi dada dan berayun-ayun mengiringi gerak yang kulakukan. Gerakan kakiku pelan dan santai karena aku memang sedang tidak terburu-buru.

Segera setelah lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau, aku menyeberangi jalan raya yang lebar. Kelopak bunga Sakura berterbangan, menandakan musim semi masih di sini. Aku tersenyum lalu mendirikan tripod-ku di pelataran aspal, memasang kamera, lalu mengintip pemandangan kota yang dihiasi dengan kelopak bunga Sakura yang berterbangan.

Aku menyalakan kamera dan mengatur fokus lensa lalu memasang _filter_ cahaya. Refleksi buram yang tertangkap pun berubah jernih dan jariku meraih tombol rekam dan merekam sumber inspirasiku itu.

Kalau mau jujur, bagi banyak orang, tidak ada yang spesial sama sekali dari pemandangan kota ini. Pohon Sakura yang ada di bagian kota sini juga hanya dua saja – jelas, karena ini di kota dan kau tak akan banyak melihat pohon-pohon rindang – tapi menurutku pemandangan saat kelopak-kelopak bunganya berterbangan dan menghiasi pemandangan kota dengan warna merah muda pucatnya tampak sangat indah. Toh, pada akhirnya seni itu tergantung dari masalah perspektif kan?

Walaupun menyukai fotografi dan film dokumenter, pengetahuanku tentang dua hal itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu banyak. Aku tidak pernah bersekolah di sekolah yang khusus mengajarkan hal itu dan pengetahuan yang kudapat hanya berpatokan pada buku-buku peninggalan kakekku saja – Teo bilang sebagai manusia, kakekku itu fotografer tapi aku tidak tahu juga karena aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya – dan sejak itu aku mulai menyukai fotografi.

Aku sedang asyik merekam pemandangan di hadapanku saat tiba-tiba benda dalam saku rokku bergetar.

Demi Apollo dan kumpulan _haiku_ -nya, mengapa gangguan selalu hadir di saat yang tidak pas?

Aku mendesah dan dengan berat hati aku pun menghentikan acara rekam-merekamku itu. Kukeluarkan _teleris_ -ku – semacam alat komunikasi berbentuk seperti ponsel yang tidak akan membahayakan _Demigod_ yang menggunakannya – dan memencet tombol hijau dengan simbol _alpha_ dan menempelkannya di telingaku.

" _Gia'sou_?" Jawabku.

Suara Kana- _chan_ yang lirih dan terdengar seperti suara bisikan mahkluk astral terdengar samar dari sisi seberang sana. "Sophie- _san_ , kau ada di mana? Teo- _san_ mencarimu, katanya kamu tidak ada di rumah."

Aku menepuk dahiku. Oh sial. Aku betul-betul lupa bahwa Teo bilang dia akan datang hari ini. Aku melirik jamku dan mengumpat saat melihat ini sudah jam dua belas siang.

Kana- _chan_ masih melanjutkan pembicaraannya "Suasan di sekitarmu terdengar ramai... Apa Sophie- _san_ sedang mengambil gambar?"

Aku merasa kagum bercampur malu. Kagum karena Kana- _chan_ bisa menebak dengan tepat apa yang sedang aku lakukan dan malu karena jika Kana- _chan_ tahu itu berarti aku kepergok membolos sekolah lagi hari ini. Walaupun ini hari Minggu tapi sekolah _Demigod_ tak mengenal kata _weekend_. Aku mendengar suara tawa lirih dari seberang sana.

"Aku tidak akan melapor pada Atla- _san_."

Sejuta rasa terima kasih muncul di hatiku. Aku bersyukur yang menelepon adalah Kana- _chan_ kalau yang meneleponku itu salah satu anggota Tujuh Sage maka tamatlah riwayatku.

" _Efharisto'_ Kana- _chan_ " Kataku.

" _Parakalo'_ Sophie- _san_. Jangan diulangi lagi." Dan pembicaraan kami pun berakhir.

* * *

"Kau selalu lupa waktu saat sedang mengambil gambar."

Aku tertawa dan mencoba menutupi rasa maluku sambil mencuci setumpuk piring di wastafel. Teo membilas piring-piring itu. Aku meliriknya, Teo sama sekali tidak berubah selama 6 tahun ini. Rambut panjang berwarna arang yang terlihat lembut seperti benang sutra itu, kulit yang tidak terlalu pucat tapi juga tidak terlalu gelap, dan mata berwarna biru kelabu itu memang menjadi idaman tiap wanita yang dijumpainya, bahkan ibuku juga pernah jatuh cinta padanya.

"Maafkan aku." Jawabku, tidak bisa menyusun kalimat lain untuk membalas komentarnya itu.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, aku tidak memarahimu." Jawabnya sambil membilas piring yang terakhir. "Aku hanya memberi komentar. Kau sama persis dengan Hajime- _dono_."

Hajime Yukimura. Kakekku dan pemimpin klan Yukimura sebelum ibuku. Aku tidak mendengar banyak cerita tentangnya karena aku lebih suka menutup diri setiap kali pertemuan bulanan di desa Emiko, desa tempat klan Yukimura bermukim, namun tentu saja tempat tersebut bukan di dunia ini.

"Begitu?"

Teo mengangguk dan kami kembali tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang, Teo sangat mengerti dengan kesukaanku terhadap hobiku. Biasanya orang tua normal tidak akan membelikan anaknya kamera mahal atau kamera video seperti Bolex D16 kesayanganku apalagi melihat harganya yang kelewat mahal itu. Pria di sampingku ini tidak pernah mengomentariku kalau aku pulang dari toko kamera dengan membawa segelintir _filter_ yang ia tidak tahu fungsi dan namanya, ia hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan kembali membaca koran di sofa.

Pernah sekali aku tanya kenapa ia tidak pernah berkomentar. Bagaimanapun, ia adalah wali asuhku sejak ibuku meninggal dan ia punya hak untuk melarangku menghambur-hamburkan uangku untuk barang-barang yang – menurut kebanyakan orang – tidak penting seperti ini. Alasan yang ia berikan adalah:

Pertama, aku membelinya dari hasil jerih payahku sendiri.

Kedua, ia mempercayai kemampuanku mengelola uang.

Kedua alasan di atas memang tidak salah. Aku memang membeli kamera dan kamera video ku dengan uangku sendiri dan ya, aku sudah bekerja. Di sekolah _Demigod_ , tiap kali kau melakukan misi kau akan mendapatkan bayaran atas semua darah yang telah kau tumpahkan di medan permisian dan _Drachma_ yang kau dapat bisa kau tukarkan dengan mata uang dunia manusia. Dan soal alasan kedua, di rumah ini memang akulah yang mengelola keuangan keluarga. Teo bilang uang kami cukup untuk membiayai hidup sampai kami tua, tapi semua uang itu tetap harus dikelola oleh orang yang tepat dan Teo menunjukku menjadi bendahara keluarga Eremiah-Yukimura.

"Omong-omong, tadi Andromeda datang mencarimu."

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat hendak melangkahkan kaki keluar dapur. Shun mencariku?

"Dia bilang dia ingin bicara denganmu. Kubilang kau sedang tidak ada di rumah, mungkin sebaiknya kau meneleponnya."

Aku mengangguk lalu melangkah masuk ke kamarku. Kamarku sebenarnya tidak besar-besar amat. Hanya sebuah kamar berbentuk persegi dengan luas 4m x 4,5m, ruang yang tidak terlalu kecil dan juga tidak terlalu besar.

Sebuah _Queen size bed_ bertengger di bagian ujung kamar, di sebelah jendela, diselimuti dengan selimut putih berpola _polka dot_ biru dan sebuah selimut biru. Duah buah bantal dengan pola sama tersusun rapi di atas tempat tidur itu bersamaan dengan dua bantal biru yang berukuran lebih kecil. Sebuah rak yang penuh dengan _filter_ kamera peralatan fotografi terpajang dua-tiga jengkal di dinding di atas tempat tidur. Rak yang berada di atasnya lagi dihiasi dengan kamera _DSLR Canon 550D_ milikku juga Bolex D16 kesayanganku dan sebuah kamera _polaroid_ berwarna biru. Di sebelah kiri dan kanannya terdapat rak buku berwarna putih – tempat tidurku tidak menempel pada jendela jila kalian perlu tahu – yang diisi dengan buku-buku berbahasa Yunani, Jerman dan sedikit buku berbahasa Jepang dan Inggris, sisanya adalah buku-buku pelajaranku di Mitsuishi Gakuen. Di hadapan tempat tidurku terdapat sebuah meja belajar kecil yang biasa kupakai belajar, membaca buku atau membersihkan peralatan kamera tersayangku.

Aku merebahkan diriku dan menatap langit-langit kamarku sebelum meraih _teleris_ -ku dan menelpon Shun.

"Sophie?"

Aku berusaha keras menahan rona merah yang mulai muncul di pipiku. Kadang-kadang aku mengatai diriku konyol dan norak karena selalu bersemu setiap kali melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pria bersurai hijau yang sedang kutelepon ini.

"Halo Shun." Balasku. "Teo bilang tadi kau datang mencariku. Ada apa?"

"Ah itu," Shun terdiam sesaat. Aku menunggunya mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya mencariku tadi. "Apa... Sabtu nanti kamu ada acara?"

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" Oke, apakah aku harus terdengar secuek itu?

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi _Hanami_." Jelasnya.

Oh.

"Berdua saja."

Aku mengedipkan mata. Tunggu, apa!? Oke, sebenarnya ajakan _Hanami_ ini memang tidak aneh karena ini musim semi. Lagipula, Shun dulu pernah mengajakku pergi _Hanami_ juga tapi beserta dengan Seiya- _kun_ dan yang lainnya karena itulah aku cukup terkejut saat dia bilang dia ingin pergi _berdua saja_.

"Sophie? Tolong katakan sesuatu. Aku merasa aku baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang salah." Katanya, aku dapat mendengar nada bicaranya mendadak jadi gugup.

"O-Oh yah... Aku... Tentu saja." Kataku lembut. "Apa aku harus memasak bekal?" Bukannya bagaimana tapi kemampuan masakku tidak terlalu bagus.

"Terserah lebih baik kau memasak bekal biar aku juga memasak bekal jadi nanti _we can share_." Katanya, dan entah kenapa aku merasa dia sedang tersenyum saat mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

"Baiklah." Aku terdiam sesaat. "Apa... aku boleh membawa kameraku?"

Pertanyaan yang bodoh aku tahu. Tapi begini, aku bertanya karena aku ingin memastikan Shun memberiku ijin untuk membawa benda yang –kemungkinan – bisa menarik perhatianku darinya. Dan aku ingin membawa kamera untuk memotret momen-momen yang menurutku tak boleh terlewatkan.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya. Aku menghaturkan sejuta terima kasih pada Dewa-Dewi Olympus. Aku tahu Shun sangat baik namun aku juga tak bisa menahan kekhawatiranku kalau-kalau ia mengatakan tidak.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu Sabtu depan."

"Sampai bertemu Sabtu depan Sophie, dan kuharap kamu akan menikmatnya."

* * *

"Sayang sekali yah?"

Aku merengut memandangi hujan yang turun dari langit berwarna abu-abu gelap itu. Aku cukup yakin ini ulah ayah karena dia tidak mau melihat putrinya berkencan dengan seorang pria – apalagi seorang _Saint_ – di musim semi yang indah ini.

"Yah... Sepertinya butuh waktu hingga reda kembali." Aku memandangi diriku yang basah kuyup. Karena hujan datang tiba-tiba saja, aku dan Shun yang sedang berjalan menuju pusat _Hanami_ kehujanan. Sebenarnya sebagai Putri Poseidon, aku bisa mengatur agar kami tidak basah, namun hujan datang terlalu tiba-tiba sehingga aku basah kuyup.

Aku benci kau, ayah.

* * *

 _~Andromeda Shun~_

* * *

Aku tertawa kecil melihat gadis di sampingku merengut memandagi hujan yang turun. Aku merasa ekspresi itu agak aneh untuk ditunjukkan sekarang, mengingat gadis ini adalah putri Dewa Laut berarti sudah pasti ia menyukai segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan air. Dalam hati, aku mearasa senang karena alasan ia memasang ekspresi itu menunjukkan kekesalannya karena batalnya acara _Hanami_ kami.

Aku memandang gadis itu lagi. Sebenarnya, aku punya alasan kenapa aku mengajaknya pergi _Hanami_.

Sudah lama waktu berlalu sejak pertempuran kami dengan Hades, sang Raja Dunia Bawah. Setelah pertarungan itu aku menjalin hubungan dengan gadis bersurai biru di sampingku ini. Gadis dengan surai biru yang mengingatkanku pada lautan. Dulu rambutnya bergelombang dan agak acak-acakan seperti ombak di lautan, namun sekarang rambutnya lurus dan tertata rapi, beberapa bagian rambut sebelah kanannya dia kepang sehingga memperlihatkan telinganya. Mata belang biru-ungunya memandangi hujan dengan tatapan resah dan kulit putih pucatnya basah karena air hujan. Aku menatapnya, tak pernah bosan menatapi sosok yang sudah kulihat berulang-ulang ini, mungkin karena dia memang sangat cantik sehingga aku terpikat padanya.

"Ada apa?"

Aku tersentak kaget saat gadis itu berbalik dan menatapku. Aku cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah, malu karena ia mendapatiku sedang menatapnya.

"Ah tidak, aku... Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabku. Mana mungkin aku terang-terangan mengatakan 'Kau sangat cantik, karena itulah aku menatapmu.' , itu akan membuat diriku tampak konyol.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan kembali menatap hujan yang turun.

Kembali ke alasanku mengajaknya _Hanami_. Aku merasa gadis ini mulai berubah sejak aku mengeluarkan kalimat _Aku mencintaimu_ hari itu. Maksudku, gadis itu masih sama, ya, tapi aku merasakan ada yang berubah dari sifatnya. Ia tidak terlalu sering tersenyum cerah seperti biasanya. Senyuman yang ia berikan tampak seperti seulas senyuman kecil, senyuman malu-malu yang tak berarti namun menghanyutkan. Lalu, biasanya gadis itu selalu menyuarakan pendapatnya setiap kali aku dan para _Bronze Saint_ lainnya membicarakan sesuatu, namun sekarang ia hanya mengungkapkan satu dua kalimat saja dan kembali memasuki cangkangnya. Bukan hanya aku, bahkan teman-teman _Saint_ -ku yang lain, Henna- _chan_ dan Mitsuki- _chan_ menyadari hal ini. Jadi aku berencana untuk menanyakannya pada Sophie secara langsung sekalian kencan, tapi sepertinya niatan itu dibatalkan oleh Poseidon yang tampaknya tidak senang aku berkencan dengan putrinya.

"Permisi."

Mendengar sebuah suara dari belakang, kami spontan berbalik dan mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri di hadapan kami. Wanita itu berkulit sawo matang dengan mata berwarna cokelat. Rambut hitam panjangnya ia sanggul dan wajahnya ramah, mengingatkanmu pada wajah penjual kue ramah yang akan menawarimu senampan kue cokelat yang baru dikeluarkan dari oven. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman ramah.

"Kalian kedinginan bukan? Masuklah." Tawarnya.

Ah. Benar juga. Suhu udara sedang dingin-dinginnya karena hujan. Walau aku tahu Sophie tidak gampang sakit tapi aku seharusnya lebih memperhatikan kondisinya. Bagaimanapun juga ia mempunyai penyakit jantung dan aku takut hal sekecil apapun akan memicu _serangan_ pada jantungnya. Aku melirik Sophie. Sesuai dugaanku, gadis itu tampak ragu. Aku tahu gadis itu tidak mau merepotkan orang lain, apalagi orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Akupun demikian, aku tidak ingin merepotkan wanita ini, tapi tidak mungkin juga kami berdiri konyol di sini dan mencari penyakit dengan keadaan basah kuyup dan angin dingin yang terus berhembus. Aku menyunggingkan seulas senyum sopan pada wanita itu.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya. Maaf merepotkan." Aku langsung menggandeng tangan Sophie sebelum ia bisa protes dengan keputusanku dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Rupanya sedari tadi kami berteduh di depan sebuah toko cindera mata kecil. Bagian dalam toko itu dipenuhi barang-barang khas Jepang yang jarang kau temui di toko-toko lain pada umumnya. Vas berwarna emas dengan corak abstrak yang tidak kumengerti. Gulungan kuno dengan goresan-goresan dan tulisan-tulisan Jepang jaman dulu. Kimono-kimono khas yang biasanya dikenakan oleh putri pada era Tokugawa dan sebagainya. Berbeda dengan toko-toko cindera mata yang biasanya suram dan gelap karena kebanyakan barang, toko satu ini terlihat jauh lebih luas karena barang-barangnya tertata rapih dan rak-raknya di sandarkan pada dinding agar tidak menghalangi jalan pengunjung yang masuk. Namun, harus kuakui barang-barang toko ini terlalu sedikit untuk sebuat toko cindera mata.

"Kalian duduk saja dulu, akan bibi ambilkan handuk untuk mengeringkan kalian."

Aku dan Sophie mengucapkan terima kasih dan kami duduk di hadapan meja kecil setelah di tuntun ke ruang tamu yang berada di bagian dalam toko.

Sophie menyisir-nyisir rambutnya yang basah. Aku kembali menatapnya. Rambutnya yang basah dengan butiran-butiran air yang jatuh dari ujung rambutnya. Wajahnya yang agak basah oleh air hujan. Senyuman kecilnya saat ia menatap butiran air yang jatuh dari rambutnya.

Momen yang pas.

Perlahan, kukeluarkan kamera polaroid yang kupinjam dari Saori- _san_ pagi ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Saori- _san_ mendapatkan kamera ini. Aku tak sengaja menemukannya kemarin dan saat kutanya apa aku boleh mengambilnya, tanpa argumen, sang titisan Athena membiarkanku menyimpannya.

Perlahan, kuarahkan kamera itu pada sosok gadis yang memikatku itu, dan saat aku ingin menekan tombol untuk mengambil gambarnya—

"Ah! Shun! Jangan, tampangku sedang berantakan!"

...Yah, sepertinya aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa sepeka Sophie.

Aku tertawa kecil dan menurunkan kamera itu dan melihatnya seraya ia menyisir rambutnya dan merapikannya kembali. Ia menghadapku dan tersenyum.

"Sekarang, baru kau bisa memotretku." Katanya.

Aku tergoda untuk memotretnya, namun kusadari momen yang kulihat tadi itu sudah lenyap, seakan momen itu adalah daun yang sudah tertiup angin dan tidak akan kembali. Kini aku mengerti perasaan Sophie saat ia kehilangan momennya saat memotret. Saat momen itu hilang, keinginanmu untuk memotret objek pun hilang. Kuputuskan untuk menyimpan kembali kamera itu ke dalam tasku.

"Tidak, soalnya kalau kupotret kau sekarang kesannya tidak alami." Kataku sambil terkekeh.

Sophie memasang wajah cemberut, aku hanya tertawa geli melihatnya. Kami kembali dalam kesunyian. Mungkin sudah saatnya kutanyakan pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan tadi.

"Hei, Sophie..."

"Hmm?"

Aku menarik napas. "Apa... Ada yang terjadi belakangan ini?"

Gadis itu mengedipkan mata dengan polosnya, tidak mengerti apa maksud pertanyaanku.

"Maksudku," Lanjutku, "Kamu akhir-akhir ini... lebih pendiam dari biasanya."

Sebenarnya masih ada lanjutan dari kalimat tadi, tapi rupanya Sophie sudah bisa menebak arah pembicaraanku karena detik berikutnya mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' dan memberikan tatapan seolah mengatakan 'itu toh maksudnya?' dan ia menggaruk pelan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah ya... Itu... Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu sadar dengan perubahan sikapku sendiri." Jawabnya. "Baiklah, kurasa kamu ingin tahu kenapa sifatku tiba-tiba... berbeda yah?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Sebelumnya, apa tujuan _Hanami_ juga untuk menanyakan ini?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Sebagian tujuannya, ya. Tapi tujuan utamanya karena aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu." Kataku tulus.

Gadis itu tersipu. "Oh... Erm baiklah... Aku akan jujur, sebenarnya aku bukan gadis periang dan... murah senyum yang kalian kenal selama ini." Jawabnya – tunggu, apa ia baru saja terdengar takut mengakuinya?

"Oke...? Lalu?"

Gadis itu menarik napas panjang. "Sikapku selama ini hanya sebuah topeng yang kupasang. Semaacam topeng untuk meyakinkan—tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya sebuah topeng untuk menipu diriku sendiri. Topeng yang mengelabuiku dengan meyakinkan bahwa aku harus jadi kuat dan aku harus memasang sikap yang kuat dan periang agar tidak ada yang bisa meruntuhkan tembok yang sudah kubangun susah payah untuk menutupi hatiku, agar tidak ada yang bisa masuk dan seenaknya saja merusaknya di kemudian hari."

Aku terdiam. Terdiam karena penjelasan gadis itu masuk akal. Dan pernyataan itu bagaikan tamparan di wajahku karena secara tersirat, gadis itu membicarakan diriku. Pria yang sudah masuk ke hatinya dan kemudian menghancurkan hatinya dengan melupakan secercah kenangan yang kupunya bersamanya 6 tahun yang lalu.

"Kalau begitu," Aku mendekatkan diri padanya, mengangkat dagunya dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam. "Perlihatkan padaku dirimu yang sesungguhnya."

Gadis itu menatapku lama-lama dan menutup matanya. Aku mendekat dan menangkup bibir gadis itu. Semula, aku ingin memberinya ciuman yang lembut dan perlahan, tetapi bibir gadis ini terasa jauh lebih manis dari kali terakhir aku menciumnya, namun aku mencoba menahan diri. Tangan gadis itu terangkat, jarinya menyentuh pipiku dan sentuhannya yang dingin dan lembut itu seakan menggelitik pipiku, lalu aku melihatnya.

Dalam benakku aku dapat melihat sosok seorang gadis. Gadis berambut biru sebahu, duduk sendirian di bangku taman, tampak menekuni buku yang tengah di bacanya.

Tak seorang pun menemaninya, anak-anak yang ada hanya berlalu-lalang tanpa peduli pada sosok yang kesepian itu. Sosok itu pun tampak peduli setan pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mata belang itu lalu menjauhkan dirinya dari buku itu dan menatap orang-orang di sekitarnya, seolah menganalisis. Tak lama kemudian kulihat sesosok gadis berambut hitam dengan mata hijau kebiruan menghampiri sosok itu. Sosok kesepian itu lalu menyunggingkan senyuman manis, seolah gadis berambut hitam itu telah menghapus pergi kesedihannya.

Ah ya.

Aku mendapat gambarannya sekarang.

Desahan yang tertahan dari gadis dalam kuasaku itulah yang menyadarkanku dari secercah ingatan itu. Sesaat, kupikir ia akan menghindar tapi ternyata tidak. Saat aku merasakan mulut gadis itu terbuka, dengan perlahan aku menyelinap masuk untuk merasai setiap sudut relung mulut gadis itu. _Lebih manis dari biasanya,_ pikirku.

Kalau saja tidak kehabisan napas, aku pasti tidak akan melepaskannya. Aku memaksa diriku berhenti. Aku menatap Sophie. Wajah gadis itu merah padam dan lantai tampak begitu menarik baginya sehingga mata biru-lavender nya seakan terekat pada _tatami_ tempat kami duduk.

"Apa yang tadi itu berlebihan?" Tanyaku pelan.

Gadis itu menggeleng.

Aku tersenyum dan mencium keningnya.

"Jadi... Apa _penjelasan_ -ku barusan cukup jelas?" Tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum.

"Ya, Sophie. Sangat jelas." Jawabku, lalu aku kembali memperpendek jarak di antara kami dan menempelkan keningku pada keningnya.

"Ingatlah, kau mungkin tak sempurna di mata orang-orang, tapi kau selalu sempurna bagiku."

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Hidungnya menyentuh hidungku.

"Ya. Dan ingatlah selama aku masih bernafas, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Sepenuh hatiku. Selamanya."

Aku tersenyum dan kembali menangkup bibir mungil itu, sedetik, namun terasa seperti satu jam sebelum perlahan kulepaskan tubuh mungil itu dan memperluas jarak di antara kami.

"Maaf saya lama, tadi ada pelanggan." Kami berbalik saat suara wanita pemilik toko terdengar. Ia memasuki ruangan dengan membawa dua buah handuk. Wajahku memanas saat menyadari kami baru saja berciuman di dalam rumah orang.

"Ini handuknya, kalian tidak kedinginan bukan? Tidak flu kan?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Jujur, sekarang wajahku memanas dan sepertinya suhu tubuhku juga hingga aku tak heran jika badanku yang basah sudah mengering. Entah karena ciuman tadi atau karena fakta kami baru saja berciuman di dalam rumah orang.

"Tidak kok bu, terima kasih banyak." Jawab Sophie. Ibu itu tersenyum dan meninggalkan kami lagi untuk mengambilkan kami makanan karena hujan belum juga reda. Aku baru mau bilang itu tidak perlu karena kami membawa bekal, namun sang empunya rumah sudah melesat ke dapur.

Aku menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Rencana kencan hari ini memang agak kacau tapi aku senang. Senang karena akhirnya kencan ini tidak buruk-buruk amat dan karena aku dapat mengetahui Sophie yang sesungguhnya.

Gadis periang dengan sifat cekatan dan pemberani itu ternyata hanyalah seorang gadis yang pendiam, pemalu dan penyendiri yang hanya benar-benar terbuka dengan orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Sifat asli yang ia tutupi itu hanya akan keluar di hadapan orang-orang yang ia percayai, dan aku senang aku termasuk dalam _list_ orang-orang itu.

Aku menatap gadis itu lagi dan mendapatkan diriku terperangkap dalam momen yang hilang beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat kulihat gadis itu tengah mengeringkan rambutnya, mungkin ini terdengar aneh tapi rasanya dia terlihat cantik sekali. Kali ini, dengan sangat perlahan kukeluarkan kameraku sekali lagi. Dengan gerakan pelan, aku memotretnya – dan bersyukur kamera itu tak mengeluarkan suara – dan saat kamera instan itu mencetak fotonya aku cepat-cepat menyembunyikannya di dalam tasku dan kembali mengeringkan rambutku.

Menyadari sikap anehku tadi, Sophie menatapku. Tatapannya seolah berkata 'ada apa?'.

Aku tersenyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk tanpa menyadari harta karun yang baru saja kudapatkan.

Aku tersenyum dan dalam hati berharap agar aku bisa terus mencintai gadis ini dan dia pun bisa terus mencintaiku. Selamanya.

* * *

 _A Small Epilogue_

* * *

"Sophie, kapan kau memotretku?"

"Eh?"

"Aku menemukan fotoku dalam salah satu buku pelajaranmu."

"Ah! Hei! Kembalikan itu!"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"...Aku mengambilnya saat kita berteduh di depan toko cindera mata itu."

"Sebelum kita masuk?"

"...Iya."

"Seperti biasa kau selalu lihai saat berhubungan dengan memotret yah?"

"...Diamlah... Omong-omong boleh kutanyakan hal yang sama?"

"Eh?"

"Kapan kau memotretku? Aku menemukan fotoku dalam buku sejarahmu."

"...Ah, ternyata ketahuan juga."

"Jadi?"

"Aku memotretmu saat kau mengeringkan rambutmu. Kau tentu tahu dari fotonya bukan?"

"Memang, tapi aku hanya heran kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya."

"Yah, aku belajar itu darimu."

"...Itu tidak salah sih."

* * *

 _Bagiku, kau seperti Hortensia_

 _Berubah setiap kali aku melihatmu seiring waktu berjalan_

 _Dan saat mekar warnamu berubah menjadi warna yang bahkan aku sendiri tak bisa menebaknya_

 _Namun, itulah yang membuatmu berbeda_

 _Dan alasan kenapa aku mencintaimu_

* * *

 **ALL OC: OI! Fic laen belum abis jangan buat fic baru lagi!  
Gianti: *nutup telinga* Bawel ah! Ini kan salah satu cara mencari inspirasi! Lagian, aku authornya, dalam artian aku ini DEWA kalian! Yang berarti kalau kalian protes aku bisa dengan bebas memberikan akhir tragis bagi kalian semua! #jahat  
ALL OC: *bungkem*  
Gianti: *sigh* akhirnya tenang juga. Eh ya... Ini juga hanya fic selingan doang dan akan di update dalam waktu yang tak menentu. Fic ini berisikan adegan-adegan romansa yang tidak akan muncul di **_**main**_ _ **story**_ **, dan juga salah satu usaha Author agar lebih baik dalam adegan romansa :v  
Saga: Kau tahu, biasanya orang yang tidak punya pacar tidak bisa membuat adegan romansa dengan baik  
Kanon: Author satu ini mah, bukannya nggak punya pacar lagi. Dia belum pernah pacaran! *ngakak*  
Gianti: Kalau kalian tidak mau diam aku lapor Atla  
SagaKanon: *diem*  
Gianti: Baiklah, semoga readers suka dan maaf atas segala typo dan fic yang gaje ini ^^**

* * *

 ***Gia'sou : Halo  
*Efharisto' : Terima kasih  
*Parakalo, : Sama-sama**


	2. 幸せ

Second Chapter

春

 _Spring_

幸せ

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Saya tidak punya hak atas karakter Saint Seiya, mereka sepenuhny milik Kurumada- _sensei_. Saya hanya punya plot dan OC-OC saya. Berikut ini OC-OC Author lain:

 **Lea:** Shimmer Caca **  
Chrysa & Sirius: **AmuletWin777 **  
Note: Sorry if they are OOC, or if I got the wrong timeline *bow***

 _Maaf untuk segala typo atau kesalahan pengetikan yang ada._

* * *

 _Hanakotoba_

 _I am then..._

 _A Higanbana_

* * *

 _~Theseia~_

* * *

Duduk dan bersandar di punggung Orichalkos merupakan kegiatan yang biasa kulakukan sehari-hari, terutama saat aku sedang stress. Pernah sekali sang naga merasa tersinggung dan bertanya apakah ia hanya menjadi alat pelampiasan stress bagiku. Tentu saja itu tidak benar. Orichalkos sudah menjadi temanku sejak aku pertama kali menapakkan kaki di dunia _Irregular_ ini. Dia yang mengajariku apa yang bisa dan tidak bisa kulakukan sebagai seorang _IrregularBeing_ dan apa tugasku sebagai seorang Pelindung.

"Kau tahu, aku hanyalah seekor _Lied_ , aku tak bisa memberimu banyak saran tentang kehidupan."

Itulah yang selalu ia katakan karena setiap kali aku datang padanya yang kubicarakan pasti hal yang sama.

 _Bagaimana caranya menjadi manusia kembali?_

Menurut Reflet, _Lied_ terkuat di dunia ini – yang kebetulan juga pemimpin para _Irregular Being_ dan para _Lied –_ tidak ada satupun _Irregular Being_ yang bisa kembali menjadi manusia. Kalaupun caranya ada, caranya pasti mustahil atau gagal, namun aku belum mau menyerah.

Hari ini seperti biasa aku bersandar pada punggung sang naga. Sisiknya yang keras dan berwarna ungu itu mengkilat disinari cahaya matahari. Orichalkos adalah _Lied_ yang menguasai elemen besi, aku tidak heran sisiknya jauh lebih keras daripada naga yang lainnya. Katanya, pedang terkuat sekalipun tidak akan bisa menembusi sisiknya ini.

"Haah... Hari ini angin sedang bersahabat yah?" Tanyaku.

Aku dapat merasakan Orichalkos mengangguk.

"Sepertinya para _Sylph_ sedang bergembira hari ini."

 _Sylph_. Para _Lied_ angin. Tentu saja, mereka selalu ceria dan bergembira karena mahluk polos seperti mereka tidak tahu kejamnya dunia nyata. Aku mendongak dan melihat sekumpulan manusia kecil terbang tanpa peduli dengan dunia. Mereka tertawa-tawa, ekor rubah mereka bergerak-gerak mengikuti arah angin. Telinga mereka bergerak-gerak, seakan angin tengah membisikkan kabar baik bagi mereka. Aku tersenyum melihat mereka duduk santai di atas semanggi berhelai empat berwarna putih yang besar dan melayang-layang itu.

"Pasti enak yah duduk di situ..."

Aku dapat merasakan Orichalkos tengah menatapku.

"Yah... Bunga itu terlihat empuk." Katanya.

Aku mengangguk. Hari masih siang di _Spirit Plane_. Di dunia ini waktunya sama sekali tidak jelas. Bisa saja saat di sini siang hari, di dunia sana sudah sore atau bahkan malam hari dan terkadang itu membuatku kesusahan untuk berkomunikasi dengan Sophie. Ya, Sophie adalah ... Bisa dibilang Pahlawan yang harus kulindungi. Oke, kedengarannya lucu sekali pahlawan melindungi sesama pahlawan tapi sebenarnya sistem Pahlawan Pelindung ini dibuat untuk menyanggupi permintaan pahlawan-pahlawan lainnya yang tak kenal lelah untuk bertarung atau bagi mereka yang malu menampakkan wajah mereka ke depan pintu surga karena cara mati mereka yang konyol.

Seperti aku.

Aku berdiri dari posisi dudukku, lalu menepuk-nepuk rokku yang tidak ditutupi pelindung dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Hutan Pertama.

"Kau mau pergi lagi?"

"Iya." Kataku senang.

Mau ketemu cowok ganteng~

* * *

Walaupun aku bilang mau ketemu cowok ganteng tapi tolong ingat baik-baik kalau cowok ini bukan pacarku. Status kami Cuma sebagai teman biasa, lagipula aku bukan tipe cewek yang akan merebut pacar teman baiknya sendiri.

Hari masih siang di dunia manusia, yang menurutku, itu kebetulan sekali mengingat jarang sekali waktu di _Spirit Plane_ dan Dunia Manusia bertabrakan begini. Pemandangan dua belas kuil tampak megah seperti biasanya. Kuil-kuil yang menjunjung tinggi dan bergaya Yunani itu tak pernah berhenti membuatku kagum. Aku melangkah pelan melewati kuil Aries. Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan untuk bertemu Mu- _san_ , tapi sepertinya ia sedang tidak ada.

"Menemui pria itu lagi?"

Demi Neraka dan para penghuninya. Mau apa lagi pria ini di sini!?

Aku berbalik, mendapati diriku berhadapan dengan sosok tegap dan tinggi. Pria itu tampan, sangat tampan malah jika seandainya ia tidak menyebalkan. Pria itu tinggi, rambutnya lurus dan tidak panjang-panjang amat untuk seorang Samurai yang pernah hidup di era Bakufu – Atau apapun itu – dan sebagian rambutnya diikat dengan pita berwarna putih. Di dahinya, ada sebuah ikat kepala berwarna putih dengan semacam besi berwarna abu-abu gelap. Ia mengenakan _kimono_ panjang yang ditutupi oleh _Asagiiro no Haori_ , _Haori_ kebanggaan _Shinsengumi_ , menandakan statusnya yang dulunya anggota _Shinsengumi_. Mata dan rambut pria itu berwarna sama, _Byzantium_ yang menurutku membuatnya makin rupawan saja.

"Kamu ngapain di sini?" Tanyaku dengan ketus.

Pria itu memutar bola matanya. "Aku sedang bosan." Jawabnya. Dasar kurang kerjaan. "Lagipula, aku heran saja kenapa kamu – setelah menguasai ilmu sakti _Irregular Being_ – selalu datang ke sini menemui pria yang jelas-jelas sudah punya pacar." Ia terdiam sebelum menatapku. "Lagipula, pacarnya itu kan sahabtmu sendiri. Cantik, baik, pengertian, sempurna pula."

Kurang ajar, dia kan tidak harus menamparkan semua fakta itu di depan wajahku. Aku tahu kok Aiolos- _san_ sudah pacaran dengan Chrysa- _chan_ dan Demi Zeus, aku menemuinya bukan karena aku menyukainya – Oke, memang aku pernah menyukainya tapi itu dulu, sekarang aku hanya menyayanginya sebagai seorang kakak, maksudku, siapa yang tidak mau punya kakak sebaik dia? – lagipula, apa salahnya menemui seorang teman. Sudah begitu pria ini malah dengan seenaknya menamparkan fakta yang tidak bisa dibantah itu di depan wajahku. Oke, ini memalukan tapi aku tidak begitu suka – sangat tidak suka lebih tepatnya – dibandingkan dengan gadis yang jelas-jelas lebih baik dariku, itu membuatku merasa minder.

"Lalu? Memang apa salahnya menemui seorang teman?" Kataku dengan nada sengit. Kalau mau jujur, topic teman itu salah satu topic sensitif untuk pria di hadapanku ini. Aku tidak akan memberitahunya pada kalian karena aku tak sejahat itu. Dan aku selalu berhati-hati dengan ucapanku agar tidak menyakiti hati orang. Walaupun pria ini menyebalkan tapi dia tetap temanku.

Ia mendengus. "Teman atau _Teman_?"

Oknum satu ini memang hobi membuatku naik pitam. Kuputuskan untuk tak memperdulikannya dan berniat melanjutkan perjalananku hingga tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang dingin mencengkeram lenganku.

Aku harus memberitahu ini, tapi kami _Irregular Being_ disamakan dengan hantu di Dunia Manusia. Di dunia ini, kami tak bisa melakukan kontak fisik dengan manusia, bahkan dengan sesame _Irregular Being_ , kecuali kami mempelajari caranya. Kami juga tak bisa masuk ke dunia ini tanpa membuat Lingkaran Kontrak, tapi baru-baru ini Orichalkos mengajarkanku cara untuk keluar masuk _Spirit Plane_ tanpa lingkaran itu. Sejauh ini _Irregular Being_ yang kutahu bisa melakukan kontak fisik di mana pun dia berada hanya pria menyebalkan ini, Yagami Yutaka.

"Apa sih?" Tanyaku kesal.

"Cuma mau mengingatkan." Katanya dengan lembut. "Kau sudah berkali-kali menyukai orang yang tidak bisa kau miliki, aku harap kali ini kau sudah belajar dari pengalaman. Lagipula, siapa sudi melihat temannya sedih?"

Baiklah, aku yang terlalu ge-er atau dia terdengar perhatian sekaligus cemburu? Jujur, di antara semua _Irregular Being_ , Yutaka lah yang paling mengerti diriku. Dia orang pertama yang mau berbicara padaku saat itu – soalnya saat itu statusku kurang menguntungkan karena aku tidak "mati" seperti yang lain – dia memberitahuku apa yang bisa dan tidak bisa kulakukan sebagai _Irregular Being_ – walaupun cara memberitahunya lebih buruk dari Orichalkos – dan dia juga yang mengajariku kemampuan sakti untuk keluar masuk dunia – dan juga dibantu Orichalkos karena dia tak pandai menjelaskan – singkatnya, hubungan kami sangat dekat sampai-sampai kami bisa meneriaki satu sama lain, dan… Baiklah, ini rahasia tapi aku menyukainya.

"Tenang saja, ak sudah belajar dari pengalaman kok." Jawabku sambil menyunggingkan senyum. "Lagipula, sekarang aku suka sama orang lain."

Hening.

"Apa?" Tanya pria itu.

Sialan! Kok aku bisa-bisanya keceplosan begitu!? Aku menatap pria itu karena penasaran dengan reaksinya. Sepertinya Yutaka cukup terkejut dengan pengakuanku. Wajahku memerah, aku memutuskan aku harus keluar dari sini sebelum aku mempermalukan diri lebih jauh. Dengan perlahan aku melepaskan diri dari genggaman Yutaka dan berlari menuju kuil Sagittarius.

* * *

"Ehh… jadi Chrysa- _chan_ tidak ada yah?"

Aku menggembungkan pipi. Baiklah, walaupun kubilang alasan awalku adalah bertemu cowok ganteng – oke, ralat maksudku kakak ganteng tapi tujuan utamaku adalah untuk bertemu Chrysa- _chan_. Selain Lea, Chrysa- _chan_ adalah salah satu orang yang biasanya kumintai saran untuk urusan percintaan, karena nilaiku nol besar di departemen itu. Aku biasanya bisa menemukannya di Kuil Sagittarius atau di Jepang, tapi membuka portal ke Jepang memakan waktu terlalu banyak jadi aku ke Sanctuary dengan harapan Chrysa- _chan_ berada di sana, tapi sepertinya harapanku pupus.

"Dia ada di Jepang." Kata Aiolos- _san_.

"Humm…" Nah, sekarang bagaimana? Aku sebenarnya bisa saja membuka portal ke Jepang dan pergi ke sana tapi karena kejadian di Kuil Aries tadi, tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak bertenaga. Aku takut kalau-kalau karena pengakuanku Yutaka akan menyangka aku cewek murahan atau semacamnya karena gampang sekali hatiku berpaling, padahal pasalnya aku memang tidak pernah suka dengan Aiolos- _san_. Oke, ralat, aku memang pernah menyangka aku naksir dia, namun kusadari itu hanya sebatas rasa suka seorang adik pada kakaknya… Bisa dibilang seperti hubunganku dengan Leo dulu.

"Jepang yah…" Gumamku. "Aku tidak ada tenaga ke sana…" Keluhku dengan jujur.

Aiolos- _san_ terkekeh. Kalau dipikir-pikir, pria berambut cokelat ini memang punya aura seorang kakak sih. Sepertinya dia memperlakukan siapapun yang lebih muda darinya seperti seorang adik. Dia kadang lupa dengan fakta bahwa aku tak bisa melakukan kontak fisik dan mencoba mengelus kepalaku hanya untuk mendapati tangannya menembusi kepalaku dan merasakan sensasi tak mengenakkan yang biasanya terjadi saat tubuhmu menembus hantu – tau kan? Rasa dingin, pusing dan mual seakan ada angin dingin yang masuk ke dalam perutmu – Dan omong-omong, ia hampir melakukannya lagi tadi sebelum mengingat bahwa ia tak bisa menyentuhku.

Nah sekarang apa? Oh ya…

"Aiolos- _san_ , apa kasus yang itu sudah selesai?" Tanyaku penasaran. Yah… Masalah percintaan bisa menunggu.

"Kasus? Kasus a—ah… Maksudmu kasus hantu itu?"

Aku mengangguk. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Aiolos- _san_ dan Aiolia mendapat misi untuk mengecek kejadian misterius di daerah barat Sanctuary. Katanya, tiap tengah malam ada semacam cahaya muncul dan orang-orang yang pergi untuk mengeceknya hilang dan tak pernah kembali – walaupun Aiolos- _san_ dan Aiolia masih utuh-utuh saja sih lagipula katanya ada beberapa yang berhasil kabur– kabarnya, itu kerjaan hantu dan beberapa orang yang berhasil kabur mengatakan hantu itu berpakaian layaknya seorang prajurit jaman perang dulu dan walaupun hantu, kabarnya dia bisa mematerialisasikan dirinya dan menyentuh mereka. Tentu saja aku sangat penasaran dengan kasus satu ini. Habis, hantu itu kedengaran seperti… _Irregular Being_. Jangan tanya kenapa asumsiku begitu, aku hanya mengikuti insting.

"Belum. Aku dan Saga kembali ke sana untuk mengeceknya lagi, tapi kami tak menemukan apa-apa seperti biasa."

Aha! Sudah kuduga! Biasanya _Irregular Being_ – yang sudah sakti sekalipun – akan jauh-jauh dari orang-orang yang mereka anggap lebih kuat dari mereka. Walaupun tak bisa bersentuhant api kadang bisa saja saat mereka berseteru dan kalah dalam sebuah pertarungan, mereka entah kembali ke _Spirit Plane_ atau mengalami nasib sial di _The World That Never Was_.

"Kalau begitu… Apa aku boleh mengajukan diri untuk mengecek tempat itu?" Kataku menawarkan diri. Baiklah, tolong jangan salah paham. Aku menawarkan diri bukan untuk mencari perhatian asal kalian tahu saja. Aku bukan tipe cewek yang akan merebut pacar sahabatku sendiri. Sori-sori aja, aku TIDAK AKAN PERNAH mengkhianati sahabatku. Aku mengajukan diri karena, kalau itu memang _Irregular Being_ , dan kalau dia… berbuat jahat dan jika aku membiarkannya berarti, sebagai _Irregular Being_ senior dan selalu menjadi korban Reflet- _sama_ , maka aku yang nanti akan kena getahnya dari Reflet- _sama_.

Aiolos- _san_ tampak terkejut. "Kau yakin? Karena kami sendiri tidak tahu itu mahluk apa." Katanya.

"Aku punya sedikit tebakan… Sepertinya itu _Irregular Being_." Jawabku. "Tidak jarang ada _Irregular_ _Being_ yang ingin membahayakan manusia untuk tujuan mereka sendiri. Lagipula, kalau mereka memang _Irregular Being_ , berarti mereka tanggung jawabku sebagai sesama _Irregular Being_." Wah… Sejak kapan aku bersikap seperti seorang pemimpin begini.

Aiolos- _san_ tampak tak begitu setuju dengan usulku. Kadang aku tak suka saat dia mulai menganggapku anak kecil seperti ini. Aku bisa menjaga diri dengan baik kok. Lagipula, Aiolos- _san_ sudah pernah melihatku bertarung sebelumnya, kupikir dia akan lebih mempercayai kemampuanku.

"Boleh saja… Tapi mungkin kau harus membawa satu Gold Saint bersamamu." Sarannya.

"Tidak." Aku langsung menjawab. "Sepertinya _Irregular Being_ ini takut pada saint, jadi membawa saint, apalagi Gold Saint bukan pilihanku sekarang." Kataku sesopan mungkin.

"Itu menjelaskan mengapa kami tak bisa menemukannya." Kata Aiolos- _san_. "Tapi setidaknya kau harus membawa rekan." Tegasnya, dan sepertinya dia tidak mau mendengar kata tidak dari mulutku.

"Ah, soal itu…"

* * *

"Ogah!" Ketus Yutaka.

"Jangan sebut-sebut nama bos preman di serial Si Unyil dong!" bentakku, menyinggung nama serial lama di pertelevisian Indonesia. Darimana aku tahu? Itu rahasia.

"Si siapa?" Tanya Yutaka heran.

"Lupakan saja. Omong-omong, kembali ke masalah tadi. Ayolah, bantu aku sekali saja." Kataku.

"Membantumu, itu tidak masalah." Katanya, membuatku tersipu. Soalnya cowok ini selalu membantuku se-mustahil apapun permintaanku.

"Tapi bantuin Si Sagittarius itu, Tidak. Akan. Pernah." Jawabnya, menekankan tiap kata.

Dasar pelit. Dia punya dendam apa sih sama Aiolos- _san_?

"Tapi ini kan lebih ke bantuin aku." Kataku. "Kalau memang itu _Irregular Being_ dan kita membiarkannya berkeliaran dan berbuat jahat kan nanti kita kena getahnya dari Reflet- _sama_." Kataku.

Yutaka tampak mempertimbangkan hal ini. Alasanku ini tidak bohong dan memang masuk akal. Soalnya kami para _Irregular Being_ , walaupun tidak begitu akur, tapi kami harus menjaga satu sama lain agar tidak berbuat onar di dunia lain. Dan kalau kami lalai itu berarti hukuman dari Reflet- _sama_ dan hukumannya bukan sesuatu yang mau kau bayangkan.

"…Baiklah." Jawabnya pada akhirnya. "Tapi ini hanya untuk membantumu, bukan si Sagittarius itu." Katanya.

Aku sedikit tersipu mendengarnya. Aku benar-benar berharap dia mengatakan itu karena ia cemburu, itu kan artinya dia juga menyukaiku. Benar kan? Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pergi sekarang!" Seruku.

Pria itu memukul kepalaku.

"Duh! Apa sih!?"

"Otakmu itu tidak ada isinya yah? Memangnya kau bisa apa dengan kemampuan yang begitu-begitu saja? Tanpa bisa menyentuhnya kamu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tau."

Cowok ini betul-betul suka menamparkan kata-kata pedis tepat di wajahku. Tapi aku jujur lebih suka itu ketimbang dibohongi dengan kata-kata manis. Dan dia ada benarnya juga. _Irregular Being_ kali ini sakti. Bahkan mungkin lebih sakti dari Yutaka dan aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa kalau menyentuhnya di dunia nyata saja aku tidak bisa, aku bahkan lupa bagaimana rasanya menyentuh tangan orang saat sudah berada di Dunia Manusia.

"Kau benar." Kataku lirih.

"…Karena itu aku akan mengajarimu."

Aku langsung mendongak menatapnya. "Kamu mau membantu mengajariku?"

Dia menyeringai. "Sejak kapan aku tidak mau membantumu?" Aku tersenyum senang. Memang sih dari dulu kami selalu bertengkar, selalu adu mulut, bahkan tidak jarang kami saling memaki, tetapi saat aku meminta bantuan, pria ini tak pernah menolakku satu kalipun.

Yutaka mengajakku ke area yang katanya berhantu di Sanctuary. Tidak sedikit area yang dikatakan berhantu oleh para penduduk Rodorio, tapi sebenarnya daerah itu bukannya berhantu, tapi kadang itu menjadi spot untuk para Penjaga Gerbang dan _Irregular Being_ – yang sudah sakti tentu saja – bolak-balik dua dunia. Saat berjalan, aku memandangi punggung Yutaka. Gawat, semakin aku mengenalnya, semakin besar perasaan ini memenuhi diriku. Aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan yang sebesar ini sebelumnya, bahkan tidak dengan Perseus. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke tanah. Aku menjadi gugup hanya dengan melihat punggungnya tetapi kadang aku merasa bahwa ia tidak menyukaiku.

Aku biasa bertukar informasi dengan beberapa _Irregular Being_ di _Spirit Plane_. Kudengar bahwa Yutaka adalah Putra Omoikane dan _Demigod_ dewa Jepang yang pertama – aku tidak tahu bahwa Dewa-Dewi Jepang juga turun ke bumi dan mempunyai anak _Demigod_ – Omoikane adalah Dewa Kebijaksanaan, mungkin karena itulah Yutaka sangat cerdas dan berkepala dingin. Ia dibesarkan oleh ibunya, namun karena perekonomian Jepang saat itu kritis ibunya tidak punya pilihan selain menitipkannya di Dojo Isami Kondou yang nanti akan dikenal sebagai pemimpin _Shinsengumi_. Itu, tentu saja, kudengar dari Yutaka sendiri. Pahlawan lain bilang dulu dia jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis dan karena gadis itulah dia meninggal… Mengingat itu, kadang aku merasa cemburu. Habisnya, itu kan berarti dia sangat mencintai gadis itu hingga ia rela mati demi dia. Aku pernah bertanya soal ini, tapi Yutaka bilang dia sudah lupa.

Lagipula, kami sekarang kurang lebih sama dengan hantu, menjalani kehidupan yang stagnan. Tak bisa bertumbuh karena pertumbuhan kami sudah berhenti total. Tak bisa menikah dan mempunyai anak dan aku meragukan akhir yang bahagia karena saat kami gugur di medan perang kami akan memudar dan tidak akan pergi ke Elysium atau Dunia Bawah. _Irregular Being_ seperti kami entah menghabiskan waktu di _Forgotten Memoir_ atau menjalani siksaan dalam _The World That Never Was_.

"Theseia, kau kenapa?"

Aku mengerjapkan mata dan mendongak, melihat Yutaka sudah berada jauh di depan. Ternyata tadi karena tenggelam dalam lamunan, aku berhenti berjalan. Aku berusaha menutupi rona merah di wajahku dan menyusulnya

Berhubung sekarang kami di Dunia Manusia, latihan pun dimulai tanpa menunda.

"Baiklah, karena kamu baru dalam hal ini, mungkin lebih baik aku menjelaskan dulu caranya agar kamu bisa melakukan kontak fisik."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Masalahnya Yutaka bukanlah penjelas yang baik.

Yutaka memutar bola matanya. "Jangan melihatku begitu. Nah, untuk permulaannya, bagaimana kalau kamu menyentuh ini?" Aku terperangah saat Yutaka menunjukkan telapak tangannya di hadapan wajahku. Hah!? Yang benar saja! Oke, aku bukannya takut aku tak akan bisa, aku malah takut saat aku bisa menyentuhnya, wajahku akan merona merah dan aku akan tampak konyol banget.

Yutaka tersenyum. "Tenang saja, caranya tidak terlalu susah. Kau hanya perlu mengingat saat kamu masih manusia, atau saat kamu di _Spirit Plane_. Sensasi saat kulitmu bersentuhan dengan sebuah objek."

Gampang mengucapkannya tapi susah dilakukan. Masalahnya tiap kali ke Dunia Manusia, otakku seakan melupakan semua itu. Tapi aku ingin bisa. Aku ingin bisa menyentuh lagi. Kalau bisa melakukannya… Aku membayangkan aku bisa jalan-jalan sambil gandengan tangan dengan Chrysa- _chan_ dan Sirius tanpa perlu minder dengan orang-orang yang beranggapan bahwa aku ini hantu. Aku bisa bergandengan tangan dengan Sophie juga – dan oh Dewa aku ingin sekali mencubit pipi gadis imu satu itu – dan aku juga bisa… bergandengan tangan dengan Yutaka.

Tapi untuk itu aku harus bisa mengingat bagaimana rasanya berpegangan dengan orang lain… Aku lalu menutup mata, lalu mencoba mengingat-ingat rasa itu. Aku mengulurkan tanganku, mencoba menyentuh tangan besar Yutaka hanya untuk mendapati tanganku menembus tangannya dan mendadak aku merasa mual. Itu hal yang biasa dirasakan saat tubuh kami menembus objek.

"Tidak apa," Ucap Yutaka lembut. "Tidak mungkin langsung bisa, aku juga butuh waktu bertahun-tahun agar bisa. Coba saja pelan-pelan." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Kenapa senyumnya terlihat menawan sekali? "Coba ingat-ingat lagi. Sensasi saat kamu menyentuh manusia dulu, atau mungkin saat Lea memegang tanganmu di _Spirit Plane_. Coba ingat kembali kehangatan manusia, aliran darah…"

"Kita kan tidak bisa merasakan aliran darah." Potongku.

Yutaka terkekeh. "Sebagai manusia memang tidak bisa. Tapi saat kamu sudah menguasai teknik ini kamu pasti bisa merasakannya. Nah, ayo coba lagi." Katanya.

Aku memandangnya. Zeus, wajahnya yang tersenyum lembut padaku membuat jantungku berdebar-debar. Kadang aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang dia pikirkan tentang aku? Apakah dia menyukaiku lebih dari teman? Atau apa hatinya masih tertaut pada gadis yang dulu menyebabkan kematiannya?

"Ayo coba lagi." Katanya lagi. Sepertinya ia mengira aku sedang gugup karena latihan ini, tapi sebenarnya aku gugup karena dia. Dan, dia ini polos atau memang tidak peka? Padahal aku sering sekali merona di hadapannya tapi dia tak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda dia menyadari perasaanku. Aku menghela napas dan kembali mengulurkan tanganku.

Aku memutuskan mencoba cara lain karena aku tak ingat kehidupan manusiaku dan sepertinya otakku menolak untuk mengingatkanku tentang sensasi sentuhan saat di _Spirit Plane_ , aku lalu mencoba mengingat kenangan lain. Aku teringat saat ia mencengkeram tanganku pagi ini. Aku ingat genggamannya yang kuat tapi lembut itu. Tangannya yang dingin. Lalu aku berjengit. Aku membuka mataku dan terperangah melihat tanganku menyentuh tangan Yutaka. Di sini. Di Dunia Manusia. Tangan dingin itu lalu menyelipkan jari-jarinya ke jari-jariku dan menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut.

"Yutaka…" Aku berbisik kagum.

"Wow, hanya dua kali mencoba." Katanya kagum.

Aku mengangguk semangat dan aku mengayun-ayunkan tangannya dengan semangat dan memeluknya, lalu melepasnya dan menatap matanya lagi.

"Iya! Bisa!" Seruku semangat. Wajah Yutaka memerah, membuatku bingung. Tiba-tiba ia memalingkan wajah dan tidak mau menatapku.

"Yutaka?" Panggilku.

Ia terdiam sesaat lalu kembali menatapku, rona merah masih terlihat jelas walaupun tak semerah tadi.

"Yah… Selamat, rekor benar kamu bisa berhasil dalam dua kali coba."

Aku tersenyum bangga. "Iya! Heheh! Tadi aku ingat saat pagi ini kau menggenggam tanganku. Ingat kan? Saat aku pergi ke kuil Sagittarius."

Yutaka mendengus. "Dan aku cemburu seperti biasanya."

Aku terdiam. "Eh?"

Tiba-tiba Yutaka mendekat dan memeluk pinggangku, menarikku mendekatinya. "Kau tidak sadar betapa aku benci Sagittarius karena tiap hari bikin kamu senyum sumringah padahal ujung-ujungnya dia bikin kamu patah hati?" Aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Setelah bisa menyentuhnya, aku bisa merasakan keberadaannya yang begitu kuat. Keberadaan yang mengancam namun menenangkan.

"Kamu… Cemburu?"

Ia mendengus. "Baru sadar?"

"Yah… Aku tidak terlalu ahli dalam departemen percintaan." Kataku. "Tapi kamu tahu kan kalau sekarang aku tidak—"

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi saat mau bertemu dia atau si Sirius itu kamu terlihat bahagia sekali, sementara saat bertemu denganku kamu berubah 180 derajat, bagaimana aku tak merasa tertampar?" Katanya.

Aku mengeluarkan tawa kecil. Ternyata secara teknis dia cemburu terhadap semua pria yang dekat denganku, aku jujur tak menyangka dia juga cemburu pada Sirius. Aku menatapnya, ingin mengatakan bahwa aku tidak ada perasaan pada Aiolos- _san_ , namun saat aku menatapnya, aku seakan lupa bernapas. Yutaka tengah menatapku lakat-lekat, wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajahku hingga hidung kami bersentuhan.

"Yutaka…"

Ia tak membiarkanku menyelesaikan ucapanku. Bibirnya menangkup bibirku. Aku merasakan bibirnya yang lembut itu menyentuh bibirku. Karena kaget tanpa sengaja aku membuka mulutku, mencoba menahan desahan yang nyaris keluar, namun ia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk merasai setiap sudut mulutku. Lutuku melemas dan aku mencengkeram _haori_ miliknya untuk menahan diriku agar tidak jatuh. Tangan besarnya yang memegang daguku kini turun dan menyentuh setiap lekuk tubuhku dan berhenti di pinggangku, menahan agar aku tidak jatuh.

Saat ia melepaskanku, barulah aku ingat bernapas, lalu aku menatapnya.

"Y-Yutaka…"

"Kau… baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

Aku baru mau menjawab saat mendadak sebuah pertanyaan muncul di kepalaku. Yutaka bilang kita bisa menyentuh dan berbuat sesuatu jika mengingat bagaimana rasanya…. Apakah…

"Kenapa… Kamu bisa tahu rasanya ciuman?"

Wajah Yutaka mendadak pucat dan aku menyadari kebenaran yang mengerikan telah terkuak tepat di wajahku. Telak dan menyakitkan.

"Kamu… Kamu ingat semua kejadian di masa lalumu kan? Tidak hanya ibumu dan hidupmu sebagai _Shinsengumi_ … tetapi juga… tentang gadis itu bukan…? Kamu bisa menciumku karena … Kamu… pernah berciuman dengan dia…" Kalimat terakhir itu terdengar lebih seperti bisikan. Kusadari air mata telah mengalir di pipiku, namun aku tak butuh jawaban Yutaka. Wajahnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Yutaka telah membohongiku.

"Mulai sekarang… Aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu lagi." Kataku.

"Theseia…" Yutaka memandangku dengan wajah yang menyiratkan luka. Untuk apa dia menatapku seperti itu? Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa dia lebih menyakitiku ketimbang aku menyakitinya? Namun aku tidak mau mendengar protesnya. Aku langsung berbalik dan berlari, membuka portal dan kembali ke _Spirit Plane._

 _Saat tadi kamu menciumku… Apakah yang mengisi benakmu itu dia dan bukan aku?_

* * *

"Theseia- _chan_ , kau kenapa?"

Aku membenamkan wajahku pada lututku, bersandar pada Orichalkos yang tengah menggerakkan badannya dengan pelan, sebagai bentuk pertanyaan padaku. Ini sudah terjadi sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Lea duduk di sebelahku, menepuk-nepuk pundakku untuk mendapatkan perhatianku, namun aku terlalu lelah, sampai-sampai tak ada tenaga untuk menatapnya.

"…Apa kau sedang patah hati?" tanya Orichalkos.

Satu lagi tamparan telak di wajahku.

"…Kenapa bisa tahu?"

"Kalau hanya masalah sepele biasa kau sudah menangis kencang-kencang sekarang."

Huh.

"He… Apa perlu kuhajar pria ini untuk Theseia- _chan_? Tawar Lea."

Aku langsung menatapnya. "Jangan."

"Oh oke." Katanya. "Tapi aku tidak suka melihat Theseia- _chan_ sedih… Memangnya siapa pria ini?"

Aku menggigit bibirku sebelum memberitahunya. "…Yutaka."

Seperti dugaanku, Lea sepertinya tak suka dengan fakta bahwa Yutaka yang menyebabkan kondisi depresiku. Lea dan Yutaka memang… tak pernah akur.

"Apa aku boleh membunuhnya?" Pinta Lea.

"Tolong jangan." Kataku. Lea menghembuskan napas. "Baiklah…"

Tanpa diminta, aku langsung menceritakan kejadian di Dunia Manusia pada mereka berdua. Lea, adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat dan mempunyai mata yang mengingatkanmu akan senja sore hari. Lea adalah pendengar yang baik karena itulah aku selalu menceritakan semua keluh kesahku padanya. Walaupun awalnya aku ogah-ogahan tapi pada akhirnya pasti ada saja sedikit rasa dalam diriku untuk menceritakannya. Yah… Hanya Lea, Orichalkos dan Chrysa- _san_ yang mampu membuatku mengeluarkan segala uneg-unegku.

"Oh… Begitu…" Kata Lea mengangguk-angguk, sementara Orichalkos tak berkomentar.

Suasana hening kembali menyergap kami, sebelum Lea membuka mulutnya.

"Mungkin lebih baik Theseia- _chan_ bicara padanya." Sarannya. Aku menatapnya.

"Itu hanya saran." Lanjutnya. "Mau melakukan atau tidak, itu tergantung Theseia- _chan_ sendiri." Katanya lembut. Orichalkos pun mengangguk. Aku terdiam. Aku tidak ingin menemuinya sekarang. Yang ada aku hanya akan sakit hati karena mengingat bahwa dia telah membohongiku. Aku berdiri dan berjalan pergi sebelum memberitahu mereka.

"Akan aku pikirkan."

* * *

Datang ke sini memang bukan ide yang bagus.

Aku menatap pepohonan di sekelilingku. Dari semua tempat, kenapa pula tempat ini harus jadi tempatnya nangkring? Demi Zeus, apa tidak ada tempat yang lebih bagus sedikit? Pohon-pohon di sekitarku berbatang hitam tanpa daun, adapun daunnya hanya satu atau dua helai saja dan berwarna ungu kehitaman. Kutelusuri jalan-jalan berbatu yang mengantarku ke Hutan Akhi.

Hutan akhir adalah tempat para _Irregular Being_ yang sudah sakti untuk nangkring. Tentu saja tidak semua, maksudku, _Irregular Being_ yang sudah sakti dan tergolong kejam. Mereka biasanya tidak suka bila ada orang yang memasuki daerah mereka. Aku tidak suka tempat ini tentu saja, tapi aku harus menemui Yutaka. Aku harus berbicara padanya.

 _Tenangkan dirimu Theseia, selama kamu tak bersuara arwah-arwah pahlawan itu tak akan mengganggumu_.

Langkahku terhenti dan aku memekik kaget saat sebuah tangan besar menepuk pundakku. Aku berbalik dan melihat orang yang kucari sudah berada di belakangku. Yutaka menatapku dengan pandangan marah.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Katanya dengan nada rendah.

"Ah aku-"

Yutaka menghentikan kata-kataku dan meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirku. Jantungku berdetak cepat dan aku merasa tak lama lagi jantungku akan meloncat keluar dari dadaku. Aku berusaha menahan rona merah yang menyebar di pipiku dan mengangguk pelan, mengisyaratkan bahwa aku tidak akan bersuara lalu Yutaka menarikku keluar dari tempat itu.

* * *

"Kau bodoh ya!?"

Aku mengerjapkan mata. Setelah keluar dari Hutan Akhir Yutaka langsung meneriakiku dengan suara keras. Nah lho? Apa salahku?

"Kenapa kau masuk ke hutan akhir!?"

Ah jadi dia khawatir toh. Tapi tetap saja, menunjukkan kekhawatirannya jangan gitu juga dong.

"Err tunggu dulu-"

"Jangan suruh aku tunggu! Mau bunuh diri nggak gitu juga caranya!"

HAH!? Sialan jadi dia pikir aku mau bunuh diri? Dasar cowok nggak peka dia pikir aku cewek apaan!?

"Lho? Ini kan nyawaku! Mau kuapain terserah dong, lagian kau sendiri jangan langsung berasumsi macam-macam dong! Aku masih mau hidup dan masih mau menghirup oksigen, dasar cowok nggak peka!" Bentakku.

Yutaka terdiam dan mengedipkan matanya. Kupikir ia akan balik meneriakkiku tapi ia hanya menunduk dengan wajah bersalah.

"Maaf..."

Aku menghela napas.

"Yah kau juga masih berhutang penjelasan padaku."

"Ah ya..." Yutaka mengerti maksudku. Ia terdiam sesaat lalu menatapku dan tanpa peringatan ia langsung memelukku, membuatku memekik kaget. Jantungku berdetak makin cepat dan aku yakin wajahku sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Theseia…"

"Apa?" Tanyaku dengan suara kecil.

Aku merasakannya mengelus rambutku dan mempererat pelukannya. "Soal kejadian itu… Aku minta maaf karena membohongimu. Aku tak bermaksud melakukan itu, tapi kupikir kalau kau tahu, kau tak akan mau mendekatiku lagi." Jelasnya, "Soal gadis itu, dulu memang aku menyukainya, tapi itu sudah sangat lama. Aku bahkan sudah lupa tentangnya." Aku merasakannya membenamkan wajahnya pada rambut emasku.

"Tapi kalau kau, itu lain lagi."

Aku terdiam.

"Kamu tahu sejak kapan aku memperhatikanmu?"

Aku mengedipkan mata, tidak melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

"Sejak aku jadi mahluk _Irregular_?"

Yutaka tertawa kecil.

"Lebih lama dari itu. Aku memperhatikanmu sejak insiden saat kau dibakar dulu."

Tunggu, apa!?

"Waktu itu, sebenarnya semuanya kebetulan saja. Saat itu aku masih hidup. Aku adalah salah seorang anggota Penjaga."

Ah ya, dia pernah menyebutkan itu.

"Aku sedang berjalan-jalan di desamu, saat aku meliaht kejadian itu. Saat itu aku seumuran dengamu. Aku melihat seorang gadis kecil, diikat pada sebuah kayu dan dibakar. Aku terkejut sekaligus geram melihatnya. Aku masih ingat saat gadis itu menangis, memohon-mohon agar dilepaskan, masih berharap bahwa setidaknya satu dari orang-orang itu ada yang mau menolongnya, tapi ternyata tidak. Aku berniat menolongmu, tetapi pak tua itu mendahuluiku."

Seketika aku menegang. Jadi dia melihat Aaheru…? Tapi Yutaka tampaknya tak sadar.

"Aku senang kamu selamat dan sejak itu aku mulai mengawasimu. Aku tak tahu kenapa tapi aku hanya takut kamu tertimpa bahaya lagi."

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bertemu denganmu sama sekali?"

Yutaka terkekeh. "Itu karena aku mengawasimu secara diam-diam. Tapi hanya berselang dua tahun karena ibuku harus pindah kembali ke 'waktu'ku."

Aku terdiam.

"Jadi… Kamu Penjaga Waktu?"

Yutaka mengangguk. "Saat kamu jadi _Irregular Being_ , aku senang karena itu artinya aku bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu denganmu dan mengenalmu lebih jauh, namun aku bingung bagaimana caranya aku harus berbicara denganmu, karena itu terkadang, perkataanku keluar lebih kasar dan dingin dari seharusnya."

Yutaka lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat daguku, manik _Byzantium_ miliknya menatap manik lautku dalam-dalam.

"Apa kamu tahu, sejak memperhatikanmu, aku selalu ingin sekali saja menggenggam tanganmu?" Tangannya yang satunya meremas tanganku. Aku balik meremas tangannya. Ucapannya membuat jantungku berdebar-debar. Perlahan, aku menyelipkan jari-jariku pada jari-jarinya. Pria itu melepaskan daguku, menarikku mendekat. Ia mengelus rambutku dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telingaku. "Mungkin dulu aku pernah melupakan perasaanku padamu dan jatuh cinta pada gadis lain, tapi saat bertemu kembali denganmu, perasaan itu sekejap kembali lagi. Sekarang, tiap hari, siang malam, yang bisa kupikirkan hanya dirimu saja, Theseia."

"N-Ng…" Aku menahan rasa geli saat bibirnya menyentuh telingaku dan napasnya menggelitik telingaku. Tanganku mencengkeram _haori_ -nya, karena mendadak, seluruh kekuatanku lenyap, seakan kata-katanya menyerap semua kekuatan dari tubuhku.

"Aku menyukaimu Theseia. Aku mencintaimu, dan aku bersumpah aku akan selalu melindungimu." Bisiknya lagi.

Aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Aku hanya bisa menatap maniknya itu. Menatap tatapan yang lembut itu.

Perlahan ia menjauhkan bibirnya dari telingaku, dan kali ini bibirnya langsung menangkup bibirku. Sedetik, namun terasa begitu lama.

"…Apa… kamu juga menyukaiku…?"

Aku mengangguk, tak bisa berkata-kata saking bahagianya.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah milikku." Aku tidak tahan lagi dan kali ini, akulah yang menangkup bibirnya. Yutaka tampak kaget dengan tindakanku namun aku tak peduli. Perasaan bahagia ini membuatku tak mampu berpikir jernih. Yutaka melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan tangannya menangkup pipiku. Jemarinya bergerak menelusuri pipiku dan aku menyentuh tangannya yang dingin itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku merasa betul-betul bahagia.

* * *

 _Hanakotoba_

 _You are to me…_

 _A Wasurenagusa_

* * *

 **Gianti: Finally! Muahaha! Ah~ lagi dimabuk adegan romansa nih~  
Aiolia: Fic yang lain kapan diselesaikan? -_-  
Milo: Penyakit melencengnya muncul deh  
Gianti: *cuekin Milo dan Aiolia* Omong-omong, adegan-adegan di sini terinspirasi dari novel Bayangan Kematian by Lexie Xu danErlin Cahyadi :3 sebenarnya kedua pair ini juga sih XD  
Milo: …. 'Dasar plagiat -_-'  
Yak, mari balas review~~**

 **#Shimmer Caca**

 **Sophie: Kalau Shizen-nee mau, aku bisa pinjamkan.  
Gianti: Mil, udahlah, terima kenyataan aja kalau adik kecilmu udah besar  
Milo: Nggak! Lagian dia belum cukup umur untuk- *di lakban* mpffh!  
Gianti: Begini lebih tenang. Ah maaf Lea munculnya dikit doing TAT dan maaf kalau dia OOC #sujud**

* * *

 **HANAKOTOBA (Flower Language):**

 **Wasurenagusa (Forget-me-not): Cinta sejati  
** **Higanbana (Red Spider Lily): Tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi/ Yang terlupakan/ Terlantar**


	3. 舞

Third Chapter

夏  
 _Summer_

舞

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Saya tidak punya hak atas karakter Saint Seiya, mereka sepenuhny milik Kurumada- _sensei_. Saya hanya punya plot dan OC-OC saya. Lagu yang muncul di fic ini adalah _Into the Light_ \- KOKIA yang juga bukan milik saya

* * *

 _ **Xena**_

"Kutebak kakakmu pergi entah kemana dan akan pulang dengan luka-luka yang harus kuobati?"

Aku meletakkan keranjang yang ku bawa ke atas meja kayu kecil di tengah ruangan, berusaha mencari-cari salep di tengah ruangan yang remang-remang ini. Sosok yang duduk dekat jendela itu tertawa pelan dan aku dapat melihatnya mengangguk pelan. Sebuah selimut kusam membalut tubuhnya yang kecil itu, menutupi luka-luka bakar yang telah di balut oleh perban yang telah usang.

"Kau tahu, kalau dia terus-terusan begitu aku akan kehabisan perban." Ocehku, seraya mengeluarkan botol berisi salep berwarna hijau. Salep khusus untuk luka bakar. Kudekati pasienku dan melihatnya tertawa geli mendengar ocehanku. Aku tersenyum, senang karena Sui selalu menanggapi humorku yang tidak lucu ini dengan reaksi positif.

"Bukankah aku juga salah satu penyebab masalah itu?" Tanya Sui.

Dengan pelan ku raih tangannya dan membuka perbannya lalu mengoleskan salep itu ke luka bakarnya.

"Kau, Sui, adalah pengecualian." Kataku. Ku tatap bocah kecil berambut hitam itu. Dia adalah bocah paling manis dan baik hati yang pernah kutemui. Benar-benar tak habis pikir bahwa ia adalah adik dari teman masa kecilku yang barbar itu. "Kakakmu, di pihak lain, adalah cerita lain." Lanjutku, menarik sebuah tawa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ayolah Xena- _san_ , kakakku tak seburuk itu." Katanya.

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Sejauh pengamatanku, dia hanya bersikap baik padamu." Balasku seraya berjalan menuju dapur. Sui tidak menghentikanku tentu saja karena memang biasanya akulah yang memasak untuknya dan Kagaho, kadang-kadang aku berpikir aku harus menarik pajak untuk semua kebaikanku.

"Juga padamu." Kata Sui, walaupun aku tak bisa melihat ekspresinya aku tahu ia tengah tersenyum. Tentu saja, ia selalu tersenyum.

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Oh, tentu saja ia _sangat_ baik padaku." Kataku dengan nada sarkastik. Hari di mana Kagaho akan memperlakukanku seperti ia memperlakukan Sui adalah hari di mana babi bisa terbang. Tapi aku tak bisa menyalahkannya, karena aku yakin bahkan mahluk terkejam di bumi pun akan memperlakukan Sui dengan sangat lembut, serius, kau tidak akan bisa membenci bocah itu sekeras apapun kau mencoba.

"Cara kakak menunjukkan kebaikannya pada Xena- _san_ beda dengan caranya menunjukkan kebaikanya padaku." Jawab Sui lagi.

Oh aku tahu arah pembicaraan ini.

"Sui, gimana kalau kau membuka biro jodoh saja?" Kataku setengah bercanda setelah mencobai sup yang sedang aku masak.

Aku mendengar Sui tertawa dan ia tak berbicara lagi setelah itu. Ini adalah salah satu rutinitasku di desa ini. Mendatangi rumah Kagaho, merawat Sui dan memasak buat mereka. Sejak kecil aku sudah mengenal Kagaho. Ia adalah teman masa kecilku. Jujur, aku sendiri tidak menyangka akan bisa berteman dengan orang sepertinya. Kasar, pendiam, dingin, benar-benar bukan tipe orang yang senang diajak berteman. Namun, entah bagaimana gadis sepertiku bisa menjadi temannya. Gadis biasa yang ingin menjadi dokter. Ku dengar suara pintu terbuka, aku tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu bahwa itu Kagaho.

"Yak, yang dibicarakan sudah muncul, berapa banyak perban yang kubutuhkan hari ini?" Kataku sambil meniup api untuk mematikannya. Kagaho tidak menjawab dan itu tidak mengejutkanku. Pasti dia hanya memutar bola mata dan tidak memperdulikanku.

Aku mendesah pelan, meletakkan makanan yang ku masak ke atas meja makan tempat aku menaruh keranjangku tadi dan menatap Kagaho yang baru saja kembali. Benar saja, ia langsung menghampiri Sui dan menanyakannya bermacam-macam hal dan... Oh Zeus, luka-luka di tubuhnya makin banyak saja. Aku merengut kesal dan menarik kerah bajunya.

"Oi!" Protesnya. Aku tidak memperdulikannya dan dengan tidak elitnya, aku mendorongnya ke kursi untuk duduk.

"Kau tahu, kau akan membuatku kehabisan perban kalau begini terus." Kataku sambil cepat-cepat mengeluarkan perban dan mengumpat saat melihat perbanku hanya tinggal satu gulungan saja.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu menghabiskan perbanmu." Katanya dengan nada tidak pedulian.

Dasar sialan.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau," Aku pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil air dan handuk lalu datang kembali dan meletakkan ember kayu berisi air itu dengan kasar agar ia tahu betapa tidak sukanya aku dengan sikapnya itu dan dengan tidak berperasaan aku menempelkan handuk basah ke luka memar di pipinya dengan keras. Reaksinya tidak seperti yang kuharapkan tentu saja, aku berharap dia berteriak kesakitan atau semacamnya tapi ia hanya meringis pelan. Kesal karena tidak mendapatkan reaksi yang kuinginkan akhirnya aku menyerah dan kali ini membersihkan lukanya dengan pelan. Aku tahu cara memberikan pertolongan pertama walaupun tak pernah belajar pada para tabib yang sudah ahli, hanya bermodalkan melihat para tabib bekerja dari kejauhan tapi setidaknya itu sudah cukup.

"...Kau tidak bisa bersikap lebih lembut sedikit? Tidak akan ada pria yang mau menikah denganmu kalau kau seperti ini terus." Kata Kagaho. Heh, ternyata yang tadi itu memang sakit yah.

"Berisik. Kau tidak berhak mengataiku seperti itu, kau sendiri kerjanya berkelahi terus setiap hari dan berlumuran darah, aku tidak terkejut kalau tidak ada perempuan yang bakal menatapmu." Kataku ketus.

"Huh, aku tidak butuh perempuan." Ia mendengus.

"Katakan itu sekali lagi setelah kau cukup pandai untuk memasak sendiri."

Perdebatan kecil kami terhenti saat Sui tertawa. "Kalian akrab sekali." Katanya.

"Akrab apanya?" Balasku dan Kagaho dengan nada datar.

Sui kembali tertawa lalu mendekatiku dan Kagaho lalu menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelahku. "Aku mau mengobati kakak." Katanya.

Kagaho hendak menolak tapi aku tidak membiarkannya.

"Boleh. Ini," kuberikan handuk basah itu padanya, ia menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Kau basuh luka-lukanya dan aku akan mengobatinya dan membalut lukanya." Kataku. Sui mengangguk semangat dan mulai bekerja. Kagaho memelototiku dan aku menjulurkan lidah.

"Dia hanya mengobatimu Kagaho. Itu tak akan membunuhnya."

Kagaho memutar bola matanya dan mendecak kesal. Sui nampak santai-santai saja membasuh luka kakaknya, tampaknya ia senang karena bisa berguna bagi kakaknya. Aku merogoh keranjang yang kubawa dan mengambil sebotol alkohol dari keranjang. Kagaho menyipitkan mata.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan itu?"

Aku terdiam, tidak memberikan jawaban. Alkohol adalah salah satu barang paling mahal di desaku, biasanya yang bisa membelinya adalah para tabib dan orang-orang kaya – entah untuk bahan obat atau untuk di minum – dan aku mengerti kenapa Kagaho bertanya, aku bukan orang yang bisa di bilang kaya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kataku lalu mengambil kapas dan menuangkan alkohol itu lalu menempelkannya pada luka Kagaho.

"Kau tidak mencurinya kan?" Tanyanya curiga.

Aku menatapnya. " _Bullseye."_ Kataku dengan nada tidak peduli. Kagaho menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Kalau ketahuan kau bisa di bunuh, kau tahu?"

...Tunggu, apakah dia baru saja khawatir padaku?

"Oh, aku tahu. Tapi selama tidak ketahuan aku akan baik-baik saja."

Bukan jawaban yang cukup meyakinkan. Orang-orang di tempat ini sangat tidak menyukai pencuri. Pencuri bisa saja di hukum mati, atau lebih buruk lagi di tangkap dan dijadikan budak untuk selamanya. Dijadikan budak dalam arti, lidahmu bakal di potong agar kau tak bisa membangkang tuanmu dan di siksa seumur hidup.

"Kau mengatakannya dengan sangat gampang." Kata Kagaho kesal. Kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan aku mulai membalut luka-lukanya.

"Aku tidak mau kau terluka, kau tahu kan?"

Wajahku terasa panas dan aku tahu rona merah telah mewarnai pipiku hingga telingaku. Aku senang ia mengkhawatirkanku tapi terkadang aku merasa terganggu dengan perasaan aneh yang selalu muncul tiap kali ia menunjukkan rasa perduli padaku. Mungkin sekarang sudah bisa dikonfirmasi bahwa aku menyukainya, namun Kagaho tidak perlu tahu itu. Aku ragu dia merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku lagipula aku tidak mau perasaanku ini merusak hubungan yang sudah kupunyai bersama Kagaho. Kami berteman dan itulah yang terbaik.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Kagaho."

Setelah itu, kami tak berbicara lagi dan aku tahu itu berarti Kagaho masih meragukan kata-kataku. Aku juga tidak berinisiatif untuk memulai duluan aku yakin dia tidak akan berbicara banyak lagipula setelah makan aku akan langsung angkat kaki dari rumah ini. Sui bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman di tempatnya duduk setelah membersihkan luka Kagaho dan aku tahu bocah itu tidak menyukai atmosfer dingin yang berkeliaran di antara kami. Aku tersenyum padanya, meyakinkan bahwa tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami tapi aku tahu itu tidak cukup untuk meyakinkannya. Setetlah mengobati luka Kagaho, kuletakkan sup panas yang sudah kubuat di atas meja untuk mereka makan. Sui menawarkan agar aku ikut makan bersama mereka namun aku menolak karena aku tidak mau merepotkan, lagipula aku hanya membuat porsi untuk dua orang. Setelah berpamitan aku menutup pintu rumah dan bergegas pulang ke rumahku.

Rumahku bukanlah rumah yang bisa dianggap besar. Hanya rumah kayu kecil dengan dua buah kamar, satu dapur dan satu kamar mandi dan halaman belakang tempat aku mencuci cucianku (yang omong-omong masih menumpuk). Kamar orang tuaku tak terpakai lagi sejak bibiku meninggalkanku saat ia melihat aku sudah cukup besar untuk diterlantarkan. Aku tidak mengetahui orang tuaku, sejak kecil aku diurus oleh bibiku yang sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk mengurus keponakannya yang tidak berguna. Ia memukulku kalau aku tidak bekerja sesuai perintahnya atau kalau aku terlalu lama dalam melakukan pekerjaan. Ia juga tidak pernah memberiku makan atau bahkan tidak pernah perduli entah aku sudah makan atau belum. Jika tak pernah mengenal Kagaho dan Sui, aku yakin aku sudah berada di atas tebing dan terjun untuk bunuh diri.

Bau obat-obatan yang menyengat menusuk hidungku saat aku melangkah ke kamar orang tuaku yang kini menjadi tempat penyimpanan obat. Kudengar orang tuaku dulu bekerja sebagai tabib mungkin karena itulah ada begitu banyak obat-obatan di kamar mereka dan semuanya obat-obatan yang dibuat dari tanaman-tanaman hutan yang berada di belakang desa ini. Aku belajar meramu obat dari beberapa buku yang mereka tinggalkan, tapi walaupun aku menjual beberapa obat-obatan itu tetap saja penghasilannya tidak cukup untuk mengenyangkan perutku. Untungnya aku tidak punya hewan peliharaan. Hal terakhir yang kubutuhkan adalah satu perut lagi untuk diisi. Aku meletakkan keranjang obat-obatan yang kubawa tadi ke meha yang penuh dengan botol-botol dengan cairan magis penyembuh orang dan mengeluarkan beberapa botol obat yang tidak laku dari dalam tasku dan meletakkannya di rak samping meja. Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke tempat tidur besar milik orang tuaku dan memandang langit-langit. Kalau dipikir-pikir, perasaan yang kumiliki terhadap Kagaho ini membuatku menghindarinya. Biasanya aku tidak akan keberatan untuk makan bersama mereka. Aku orang yang cukup tidak tahu malu dan sejujurnya? Aku bahkan tidak kenal kata merepotkan dan biasanya kuhabiskan waktuku bersama mereka seharian penuh. Tapi sejak sadar bahwa aku menyimpan perasaan pada Kagaho, aku mulai jarang menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama mereka. Aku datang hanya sekedar memasakkan makanan buat mereka, mengobati Kagaho dan Sui lalu pulang. Setelah itu kembali lagi saat malam hanya untuk masak. Aku yakin mereka berdua menyadari tingkah anehku hanya saja merek atidak mau bertanya atau mengurusi urusan pribadiku. Dan aku berterima kasih untuk itu.

Aku bangkit dan berjalan ke arah jendela lalu membukanya. Rumahku bersebelahan dengan jalan masuk menuju pasar, jadi suasananya agak ramai. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang membawa keranjang berisi bahan makanan. Suara tawa dan hiruk pikuk dapat terdengar jelas dan aku sedikit menyesali keputusanku untuk membuka jendela.

Karena suara hiruk pikuk di luar sana membuatku menyadari betapa kesepiannya aku.

* * *

 _ **Kagaho**_

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, ini adalah ide bodoh." Aku berjalan menuju rumah Xena dalam kegelapan malam layaknya pencuri. Demi Tuhan aku bukan pencuri dan aku bukan pemuda kurang kerjaan yang mendatangi rumah teman semasa kecilnya hanya untuk mencaru alasan untuk memulai adegan romantis. Aku bukan penggemar literatur-literatur klise bodoh yang melebih-lebihkan romansa dengan adegan yang tidak istimewa sama sekali. Aku sudah mengenal Xena sejak kami masih mengenakan popok. Dia gadis yang menyenangkan dan tidak begitu banyak bicara (dan aku bersyukur atas itu) kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena wabah penyakit dan sejak itulah kami mulai akrab. Dia selalu datang ke rumahku dan memasak untukku dan aku bersyukur atas itu sebab aku sama sekali tidak bisa memasak. Hal terakhir yang kuperlukan adalah meledaknya bahan makanan yang hanya bisa kubeli dengan uang seadanya. Selain itu dia juga selalu menyempatkan diri untuk merawat adik kecilku Sui, satu hal yang membuatku bersyukur ia adalah temanku. Biasanya ia selalu tinggal di rumahku dan mengacau di sana seharian penuh hingga malam hari namun akhir-akhir ini dia datang hanya untuk merawat lukaku (jangan tanya darimana aku mendapatkannya), merawat Sui, masak, kemudian langsung pulang. Aku berpikir untuk membiarkannya untuk beberapa hari dan menunggunya menceritakan masalahnya sendiri. Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain karena sendiri lebih baik dan nyaman. Namun sampai sekarang dia tidak pernah menceritakan masalahnya padaku, padahal biasanya akulah orang pertama yang akan ia datangi sebagai tempat curhat.

Percaya atau tidak, situasi ini membuatku tidak nyaman.

Tapi ini benar-benar ide yang bodoh. Untuk apa aku mendatangi rumah gadis itu pada malam hari seperti ini? Bulan dan bintang tengah mengudara dan jalanan sudah sepi, menandakan pasar sudah tutup sejak tadi. Aku punya alasan tersendiri untuk ini memang, tapi ini konyol. Aku berdiri di depan rumah Xena dan tanpa tahu malu dan peduli aku mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Awalnya tak terdengar apa-apa dari dalam sana dan aku hendak mengetuk lagi hingga aku mendengar suara hentakan kaki yang terdengar seperti hentakan orang yang sedang marah. Aku menyeringai dan menunggu gadis itu membuka pintu dan meneriakiku.

"Ya?" Xena membuka pintu. Rambut hitamnya berantakan, pertanda dia sudah tidur cukup lama (hingga aku membangunkannya) dan matanya masih setengah terbuka tapi matanya menunjukkan kilau iritasi, pertanda ia tidak senang padaku yang membangunkannya tanpa tahu malu dan kilau itu berubah menjadi amarah saat mengetahui akulah yang mengganggu tidur malamnya.

"Kagaho! Demi Zeus dan petirnya kenapa kau datang malam-malam begini!?" Bentaknya. Aku tak mengindahkannya yang membentakku seakan aku baru saja melakukan tindakan kriminal tak termaafkan, aku memunggunginya.

"Cepat ganti bajumu dan ikut aku. Akan kutunggu kau di sana." Kataku, menunjuk pada bangku kosong di seberang rumahnya.

"Ikut—Kita mau kemana ini sudah—Hei!" Aku tak mengindahkan protesnya, secara tersirat menyatakan bahwa aku tidak menerima kata "tidak" sebagai jawaban. Kulirik gadis itu. Ia mendesah pertanda kesal dan masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Ia keluar dengan mengenakan baju putih dengan korset ketat (demi Tuhan kenapa para wanita hobi sekali memakai barang satu itu?) berwarna cokelat dengan bawahan berwarna merah marun dibalik jaket hijau yang kebesaran dengan sepatu cokelat yang sudah tua dan using. Ia tampak… manis. Aku buru-buru mengenyahkan pemikiran itu, apa yang kupikirkan!? Sekali lagi aku bukan korban literatur-literatur bodoh yang sering beredar di tangan para gadis menjijikkan. Wajahnya masih tampak kusam karena kubangunkan dan raut wajahnya menandakan ia betul-betul tidak senang dengan perbuatanku.

"Kau tahu, orang normal biasanya tidak membangunkan orang lain, terlebih seorang gadis, pada tengah malam seperti ini." Katanya sambil memeluk badannya walaupun sudah pakai jaket yang besar dan tebal. Aku memutar bola mataku dan menggandeng tangannya. Aku bisa merasakannya tersentak dengan perlakuanku.

"Apa? Kau bersikap seolah-olah aku tidak pernah menggandeng tanganmu."

Wajah gadis itu memerah dan aku terkekeh. Tidak biasanya gadis itu tersipu seperti ini. Aku selalu berpikir ia setengah cowok karena wataknya yang luar biasa itu. Cewek dengan watak cowok tapi punya tangan penyembuh yang hebat. Aku mengajaknya ke hutan, ke bukit yang selalu aku datangi bersamanya sejak kecil, tapi sejak Sui mengidap penyakit misterius yang membuatnya tidak bisa terkena matahari kami sudah tidak pernah ke tempat ini lagi. Bukit itu cukup tinggi sehingga kami bisa melihat pemandangan seluruh desa dari situ.

"Sudah lama rasanya tidak kesini." Xena langsung duduk begitu ia tiba di bukit itu. Aku duduk di sebelahnya sambil mencabuti rumput yang ada di bawah kakiku. Kami hanya duduk diam disitu, tak satupun berbicara, lagipula aku tidak berniat untuk menanyainya Xena 'kan bukan penjahat yang harus kuinterogasi jadi aku hanya menunggu. Menunggunya untuk berbicara.

"Menurutmu ada semacam pesta di sana?"

Aku mendongak dan melihatnya menatapi rumah mewah yang berada di pusat kota dengan pemandangan lampu yang menyala kerlap-kerlip bagaikan bintang itu. Aku mendengus. Jauh-jauh kubawa dia kesini dan itu yang ia perhatikan?

"Entahlah. Lagipula apa peduliku?"

Gadis itu merengut tidak senang. "Aku hanya berusaha membuka pembicaraan. Lagian, kenapa juga kau mengajakku ke bukit tengah malam begini?"

"Kau sadar kau akhir-akhir ini kelakuanmu aneh bukan?"

Gadis itu mengalihkan wajah dan aku yakin ia ingin mengalihkan topic pembicaraan ini.

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya."

Ho, jadi dia mengaku toh. Aku mengangkat bahu, memberitahunya bahwa itu tak masalah. Xena kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kea rah rumah besar tadi dengan penuh angan.

"Kau tahu, kadang aku berpikir ingin pergi kesana. Sekedar mengikuti acara dansanya saja."

Seketika, tawaku pecah. Tidak pernah seumur hidup aku berpikir Xena akan memikirkan sesuatu yang begitu… Begitu perempuan. Selama ini wataknya yang luar biasa itu membuatku berpikir dia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu yang… "keperempuanan" tapi disinilah dia. Menatap sebuah rumah besar dan berharap bisa mengikuti sebuah pesta dansa seperti di cerita dongeng.

"Ternyata kau memang perempuan."

Xena mendelik marah padaku. "Apa maksudmu alien bermulut tajam!?"

"Maksudku, cewek setengah cowok, adalah bahwa aku selama ini tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kau sering berangan-angan tentang sesuatu yang… keperempuanan seperti barusan. Lagipula aku ragu kau bisa berdansa. Aku kasihan dengan partner dansamu, kau pasti akan terus-terusan menginjak kakinya."

"Enak saja!" Tukasnya kesal. Ia berdiri dengan gusar lalu menarik tanganku dan aku menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Akan kutunjukkan bahwa aku bisa berdansa."

Aku menatapnya. "Tidak terima kasih, aku masih menyayangi kakiku."

Tapi aku tahu kata-kataku barusan hanyalah hembusan angin di telinganya. Ia menarikku (darimana perempuan kurus ini mendapatkan tenaga yang begitu besar?) dan mau tidak mau aku mengikuti permainannya. Aku sontak kaget saat ia mendekatiku dan meletakkan tangannya di bahuku. Refleks, aku mendorong gadis itu dan menyergah, "K-Kau terlalu dekat oi!"

Xena menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku hanya mengatur posisi berdansa saja kok! Di sini hanya ada kau dan aku, jadi mau tidak mau kau harus menjadi partner dansaku!"

Mendadak aku menyesali ejekanku padanya. Tapi di sisi lain, anehnya, aku merasa sedikit senang dan terhibur. Aku menenangkan diriku. "Maksudmu… Aku ini kelinci percobaanmu?"

"Iya. Kau yang menantangku jadi kau harus tanggung jawab." Aku memutar bola mataku dan menarik gadis itu (agak terlalu keras sepertinya) kembali mendekatiku.

"OI, PERHATIKAN TENAGAMU SENDI TANGANKU NANTI PUTUS BODOOOOHHH!" Teriaknya.

"Berisik! Kau tidak mau membangunkan binatang liar di sini bukan?" Sergahku.

Gadis itu kembali menggembungkan pipi dan dengan canggun ia melingkarkan lengannya di leherku dan aku memeluk pinggangnya. Baiklah posisi ini dan situasi ini sangat jauh dari apa yang kubayangkan. Aku tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan Xena dan ini membuatku amat sangat canggung. "Oi, tidak ada music jadi sebaiknya suaramu cukup bagus untuk bernyanyi."

Xena tersipu. "Suaraku jelek."

"Ya, ya, katakan itu pada Sui dan ia akan menceramahimu." Bagi adikku, suara Xena setara dengan suara penyanyi terbaik di seluruh dunia.

"Oh diamlah." Dan ia membuka mulutnya, suaranya memenuhi gendang telingaku.

 _Kau mengatakan akan terus di sisiku sambil memegang tanganku erat  
Dan mengatakan bahwa hari-hari sepi yang kujalani akan berakhir_

 _Sekarang aku tahu apa itu kebahagiaan karena aku telah bertemu denganmu  
Kini aku hanya ingin hidup dengan orang yang berarti bagiku  
Kuingin percaya inilah jalan yang kupilih tak perduli seberapa beratnya  
Dan hanya ingin melewatinya bersama orang yang kucintai…._

Suaranya memang menenangkan dan mungkin satu-satunya suara nyanyian yang bisa menyentuh hatiku (baik, lupakan aku pernah mengatakan itu). Jarak antara kami semakin dekat sampai-sampai aku bisa mencium wangi rambutnya yang seperti melati. Rambut hitam itu menggelitik leherku saat ia bergerak berirama dengan tempo nyanyiannya. Harus kuakui dia adalah penari yang cukup baik untuk seorang gadis tomboy. Aku berniat menuntunnya karena ia bergerak dengan canggung Dan… saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa kulit Xena cukup mulus dan terawat walaupun kerjaannya setiap hari adalah pergi ke hutan dan memunguti tanaman obat di bawah terik matahari. Kulitnya cukup putih untuk orang yang sering beraktivitas di luar dan pinggangnya… Jauh lebih kecil dari dugaanku, maksudku porsi makan Xena selama ini tidaklah sedikit. Aku merasakan tangan besarku memeluknya dengan canggung.

 _Oh crap_. Aku menenggak ludah. Ini mengingatkanku akan adegan-adegan klise norak dari buku-buku dongeng murahan dan karya tulis literatur-literatur opera yang menjijikkan. Aku selalu mencibir setiap kali (entah bagaimana) membaca satupun dari barang itu. Penulisnya selalu melebih-lebihkan adegan yang sama sekali tidak istimewa untuk menarik perhatian para pembaca. Namun kini aku menyadari … Dilihat manapun posisi kami… Aku tetap merangkul Xena yang masih asyik menyanyikan lagu sambil bergerak perlahan, seirama dengan tempo nyanyiannya. Dari posisi sedekat ini aku bisa melihat jelas rambut hitam Xena yang benar-benar hitam seperti warna arang. Bulu matanya yang lentik. Juga matanya yang berwarna emas bagaikan emas berkualitas tinggi. Juga hidungnya yang mungil dan mancung. Juga wangi tanaman obat dan harum roti (perpaduan yang aneh aku tahu) yang menguar dari tubuh gadis yang kerap berlarian di sekeliling hutan untuk memetik tanaman obat. Dan… dan…

"Kagaho? Halooo~?"

 _Tenanglah Kagaho, yang kau pikirkan hanyalah taktik murahan para penulis tidak laku untuk menarik perhatian pembaca! Mana mungkin hal seperti itu bisa menimbulkan efek yang sama di dunia nyata—_

Ketika sudah kudapatkan ketenanganku kembali, barulah aku sadar sesuatu yang lembut tengah menyentuh bibirku.

….

YANG BENAR SAJA! ADEGAN KLISE MURAHAN (YANG ADA DI KARYA-KARYA LITERATUR SIALAN ITU) TERJADI PADAKU!

Sontak aku mendorong Xena menjauh dan suasan tenang di sekitar kami kini malah menjadi agak riuh. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan menyalahkan.

"K-kau! Apa yang kau lakukan hah!?"

Xena tampak tidak senang dengan tatapan dan nada suaraku. Ia berkacak pinggang dan balas meneriakiku dengan suara yang tidak kalah melengking.

"Aku hanya heran karena tiba-tiba kau mematung! Jadi aku mendongak untuk memastikan bahwa nyawamu masih di tempat!"

 _Ya, dan itu menyebabkan tirusmu menyentuh bibirku!_ Bibirku gatal ingin mengeluarkan kalimat itu tapi aku menahannya. Aku cepat-cepat mengalihkan topik. "Pokoknya! Kau sudah selesai menjadikanku kelinci percobaan bukan!? Ayo pulang!"

Aku tak menunggu Xena menjawab dan berjalan mendahuluinya. Aku bisa mendengarnya menggerutu di belakang.

"Memang siapa sih yang pertama kali mengajakku ke sini?"

Aku mendengus. Tampaknya aku tidak akan pernah bisa menghilangkan bayangan tadi dari benakku. Rambut sehitam arang. Mata emas seperti emas murni. Dan… aku menutup wajahku, dengan keras mencoba menjauhkan bayangan saat bibirku menyentuh kening gadis itu. Demi Tuhan aku sama sekali tidak berpikir akan mengalami… mengalami kejadian seperti itu!

Tapi aku memutuskan itu adalah salah satu hal terbaik yang terjadi malam ini.

* * *

 _ **A Small Epilogue**_

 _ **Xena**_

* * *

Sejak dibangunkan Kagaho, orang yang mengetuk pintuku tengah malam bukan hal yang aneh, karena itu aku buru-buru bangun dan bergegas membukakan pintu.

Saat itu, aku tidak menyadari bahwa itu kesalahan terbesarku.

Juga fakta bahwa orang dibalik pintu ini adalah orang yang akan memutar balikkan hidupku yang tenang ini.

Juga mungkin orang yang akan menyebabkan Kagaho membenciku.

Tapi, itu adalah cerita setelah aku membuka pintu ini.

Kesalahan pertamaku.

 _The end_

* * *

 **Pojok Author:** Okay, nggak ada review (pundung) jadi kita langsung aja ke bagian _rant_ -nya yah. Sejujurnya author tidak tahu seperti apa Kagaho sebelum menjadi specter, jadi ini hanya semacam terkaan dengan menggunakan beberapa karakter lain dengan sikap _lone wolf_ sebagai inspirasi. Lalu, karena secara teknis Kagaho hanya dekat dengan Sui (later Alone as well) author juga nggak tahu musti buat adegan cinta yang gimana, _hence_ seperti yang kalian lihat ini. Adegan dansanya terinspirasi dari satu fanfic Harvest Moon berjudul a guitar and two lies karya author tara aozoran XD sekian dulu _rant_ dari saya, semoga pembaca suka XD dan maaf atas typo dan segala macam kesalahan yang ada ~


	4. 恋に落ちて

Fourth Chapter

夏  
 _Summer_

恋に落ちて

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Saya tidak punya hak atas Saint Seiya dan semua karakternya (walau jujur karakter Saint Seiya yang muncul di chap kali ini cuman nyempil doang atau tidak muncul sama sekali) saya hanya punya Ocs saya. Elden Searlus belongs to Shimmer Caca,

* * *

Fana Agata

* * *

Aku benci berhutang budi.

Kata-kata yang buruk untuk mengawali cerita, serius, tapi ini kukatakan agar kalian ingat dan sadar untuk cepat-cepat melunasi hutang budi itu jika kalian memang punya dan merasa berhutang budi pada seseorang. Dalam kasusku aku berhutang budi pada mahluk – oke ini cukup kasar—yang paling ingin kujauhi seumur hidupku. Mahkluk yang disebut cowok.

Kalau mau jujur, awal semua ini terkesan sangat keren seperti cerita-cerita dalam buku dongeng saat seorang penyihir di selamatkan pangeran berkuda putih – kalau memang ada cerita begitu – tapi bedanya tidak ada akhir _happily ever after_ di kisah ini karena sang penyihir tidak menaruh rasa apapun pada sang pangeran.

Oke, aku tahu si penyihir terkesan sombong sekali tapi itulah kenyataannya. Aku, Fana Agata sang putri Hephaestus memainkan peran sebagai penyihir yang berhutang budi pada Elden Searlus sang pangeran berkuda putih. Tolong jangan menilaiku buruk dulu, Elden sangat baik padaku dan sebenarnya tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk membencinya, sungguh, malahan sebenarnya kalau aku tidak membenci mahkluk bernama cowok tidak akan ada yang heran jika aku jatuh cinta padanya, maksudku siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta pada pria yang – menurut gadis-gadis di markas ini – terkenal tampan?

Kecuali aku tentu saja.

Pokoknya, Elden pernah menyelamatkanku dari maut dulu dan aku berhutang nyawa padanya. Hutang yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah lunas hanya dengan membersihkan kamarnya layaknya pembantu pribadi. Elden tidak pernah menyuruhku membersihkan kamarnya tentu saja, sebenarnya kamarnya tidak pernah kotor sama sekali karena dia tergolong pria yang rapih. Namun, susah rasanya kalau tidak melakukan apa-apa. Rasanya seperti menambahi hutang budi yang sekarang sudah kian bertumpuk. Elden selalu bersikap baik padaku mungkin karena dia meamang _gentleman_ dan aku rasa dia bersikap seperti itu pada semua gadis jadi aku tidak ada spesial-spesialnya.

Untungnya, Elden bukan pria yang bisa mengutak-atik perkakas sepertiku. Aku mungkin seorang perempuan tapi aku bukan anak Aphrodite yang akan merasa jijik jika dihadapkan dengan perapian dan palu juga oli yang hanya akan membuat wajah cantikmu hitam seperti wajah setan. Aku tidak pernah berkeberatan berhadapan dengan semua itu, malahan memperbaiki perkakas adalah salah satu hal yang bisa melegakanku. Kapanpun ada waktu kosong aku pasti akan memperbaiki perkakas rusak apapun di kamar Elden, itupun termasuk pedangnya yang tengah ku utak-atik saat ini.

Ini adalah salah satu caraku membalas budiku padanya, walaupun terhitung sangat kecil dan tidak bakal bisa membayar hutang nyawaku padanya, tapi setidaknya sedikit-sedikit akan jadi banyak bukan? Lagipula aku tidak mau berlama-lama berhutang budi pada seseorang jadi lebih baik aku langsung saja menyelesaikan semuanya sekarang juga.

Aku jujur cukup kesal karena dia membiarkan pedang yang dulunya tajam ini jadi tumpul begini dengan kerusakan-kerusakan yang cukup parah. Aku tahu dia sering keluar menjalankan misi dan sebagainya tapi setidaknya dia harusnya lebih memperhatikan senjatanya. Senjata tumpul begini tidak akan banyak membantunya di medan perang nanti. Tunggu, sejak kapan aku berhatian begini padanya? Terutama karena dia pria. Aku memang tidak suka pada pria dan percayalah aku bukan pendukung LGBT atau sejenisnya, aku begini karena pernah dulu sekali...

Aku langsung menjerit kaget saat sepasang tangan kekar memelukku dari belakang. Tentu saja aku langsung tahu sepasang lengan itu adalah lengan cowok. Gila! Dari mana kedua tangan keparat ini muncul dan tahu-tahu memelukku?! Spontan, aku mengambil barang terdekat yang bisa kugunakan untuk menjauhkan tangan yang bagaikan virus itu. Tanganku meraih sekotak paku payung dan melemparkannya ke arah pria tidak tahu malu tersebut.

"Uwaaa!"

Elden menangkap paku-paku payung tersebut dengan raut wajah kaget. Matilah aku. Apa aku baru saja mencoba membunuh orang yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku?! Demi Hephaestus dan wajah bulunya! Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, harusnya aku tahu Elden-lah yang akan memelukku, yang bisa memasuki kamar ini paling cuma Elden – jelas karena ini kamarnya – atau aku – yang dengan kurang ajarnya masuk saja hanya untuk memperbaiki perkakas – tapi kan bukan berarti aku harus menyukai perbuatannya yang mengagetkanku itu.

"Elden!" Pekikku walau sebenarnya aku tak bermaksud membentaknya, tapi aku kan kaget. "Jangan mengagetkanku saat aku sedang kerja!"

Yah... Aku memang tidak suka dikagetkan saat kerja karena, pertama, aku tidak suka konsentrasiku teganggu dan kedua, aku tidak mau melukai korban malang yang akan kulempari apapun yang sedang kupegang. Untung aku sedang tidak memegang palu atau gergaji kalau aku melemparkan benda-benda itu apda Elden maka habislah dia.

Bukannya marah atas kekurang ajaraanku, dia malah terkekeh. "Aduh kau ini, padahal niatnya aku ingin bersikap manis padamu." Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap pipinya yang tergores karena ulahku. Oh Dewa, ternyata aku melukainya. Aku merasa bodoh, bertambah sudah hutangku padanya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku mendekatinya dan menyentuh pipinya. Cahaya hijau keluar dari telapak tanganku dan luka goresannya sembuh dalam sekejap. Tentu saja kekuatan tidak menguntungkan ini langsung membuat dadaku sesak dan tanpa sadar keringat dingin telah menetes dari pelipisku.

"Fana... Tolong jangan buang-buang energimu untuk sesuatu yang kecil seperti ini..." Ia merentangkan tangannya dan mengusap keringatku. Aku tersipu dan mengutuk diriku yang seperti ini. Kenapa aku mudah sekali tersipu dan terpedaya dengan omongan manis beracun para pria? Bukankah hal ini pula yang membuatku tertipu saat itu? Dan aku tidak mau tertipu lagi tapi aku tak bisa bohong bahwa aku senang ia mengkhawatirkanku.

"A-Aku... tidak suka melihat orang terluka." Jawabku jujur. Itu benar, tidak dikurang-kurangkan dan tidak dilebih-lebihkan. Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku yang sudah hampir kehabisan napas karena kontak sedekat ini dengan laki-laki. Kenapa dia tidak juga sadar bahwa jarak sedekat ini sangat menyesakkanku?

Elden menyeringai dan aku makin takut saja dibuatnya. Demi Dewa, apa maunya sekarang? Elden sepertinya tidak sadar akan rasa takutku jadi dia mulai bicara, "Aku akan terluka jika kau menolak ajakan kencanku kali ini. Jadi, ayo kita kencan."

Demi _gullotine_ dan Iron Maiden yang menakutkan! Untuk apa dia mendekatkan wajahnya seperti itu?! Lebih parah lagi, apa dia tidak sadar tanganku gemetaran karena jarak yang terlalu dekat ini? Aku merasakan wajahku memanas... Sial, lagi-agi aku tersipu. Sebenarnya ia sudah pernah mengajakku kencan seperti ini tapi aku selalu menolak lantaran aku takut padanya, pada semua pria lebih tepatnya dan aku tidak mau ia menilaiku buruk. Jangan tanya kenapa karena aku sendiri juga tidak tau. Aku bisa saja menolaknya lagi. Aku yakin dia tidak akan merasa terluka sama sekali jika kutolak ajakannya. Aku yakin dia sering mengajak kencan gadis lain dan mereka tidak pernah menolak dan alasannya mendekatiku hanyalah karena aku tidak seperti gadis-gadis itu, intinya dia mendekatiku karena aku merupakan sebuah tantangan baginya. Oke, sekarang aku terdengar sombong. Tapi di sisi lain, aku juga tidak mau menambah hutangku yang sudah begitu menumpuk ini. Kalau kutolak ajakannya kesannya aku seperti gadis kurang ajar bukan? Dan itu sama sekali tidak membatu usahaku untuk melunasi hutangku... Lagipula...

"Kau mau?" Tanya Elden lagi, dan Oh Zeus!

DEG

Aduh, jantungku terasa mau copot karena ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Gila, apa dia ingin menciumku? Ah tapi tidak mungkin. Aku sedang dikuasai rasa takut karena itulah jantungku berdebar-debar dan pikiranku ngelantur kemana-mana. Rasanya kali ini dia tidak mau menerima kata tidak. Akhirnya, dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus, aku mengiyakan. Lagipula, ini juga jadi kesempatan bagiku untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah ingin kutanyakan dari dulu.

"B-Baiklah..." Terkutuklah aku dan kegagapanku. Elden terlihat senang karena aku mengiyakan ajakannya.

"Baiklah, apa ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?" Tanyanya.

Aku menatapnya heran. Dia membiarkanku memilih tempat kencan? Itu manis sekali... Mungkin dia memang tidak seperi pria lain... Tidak, tidak. Sekali lagi, orang selalu bisa menipu dengan kata-kata manis tapi punya maksud seperti racun ular berbisa dan aku tidak mau ditipu atau dibohongi lagi. Sudah cukup satu kali aku dibohongi pria kalau aku dibohongi lagi bukankah itu artinya aku memang bodoh dan pantas dibohongi? Lagipula, sikap Elden dan orang itu sama. Sama-sama baik, sama-sama perhatian dan bersikap manis dan mungkin saja... Sama-sama berbisa. Aku memutuskan untuk mengenyahkan dulu pikiranku tentang Elden dan lebih baik mulai memilih tempat. Tempat yang menguntungkanku tentu saja, tempat di mana aku bisa menanyainya tanpa di ganggu siapapun dan percakapan kami tidak di dengar siapapun.

Tentu saja hanya ada satu tempat yang terlintas di benakku.

"...Ada..." Kataku pada akhirnya. "Tapi aku ragu kamu akan menyukai tempat itu." Setidaknya aku harus memberinya kesempatan berpendapat atau berubah pikiran.

Elden tersenyum dan alih-alih menjauh dari posisinya – yang omong-omong masih sangat dekat denganku – ia malah mengulurkan tangannya dan menyelipkan sebagian rambutku ke belakang telingaku. Oh Zeus... Aku... Entah kenapa... Aku masih takut tapi di saat yang sama aku... Senang dengan perlakuannya.

"Tentu saja aku akan menyukainya."

Sekarang saja dia bisa bilang begitu. Tapi lebih baik aku tutup mulut saja. Sial, lagi-lagi wajahku memerah.

"Ba-baiklah... Ayo..." sekali lagi, terkutuklah aku dan kegagapanku. Kenapa aku selalu memasang tampang exterior yang lemah seperti ini padahal dalamnya aku seorang gadis yang bertekad untuk menjauhkan diri dari mahkluk-mahkluk bernama pria?

Mendadak, Elden tersenyum. Aku agak terheran-heran dan mengikuti arah pandangannya. Demi Zeus dan istri-istrinya! Ternyata secara tidak sadar aku menggamit tangannya dalam genggamanku. Aku buru-buru melepasnya. Sial, bisa-bisanya aku menggenggam tangan pria.

"Ma-maaf..." Kataku, gugup.

"Ah, sayang sekali." Elden menatap tangannya yang baru saja kulepas dan ia terlihat... Kecewa? Yang benar saja! Apa ini artinya dia benar-benar suka padaku? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Mungkin saja ini semacam siasat agar ia bisa dekat denganku atau semacamnya bukan karena dia menyukaiku... kan? Aku merasakan wajahku kembali memanas dan cepat-cepat berjalan keluar kamar dengannya mengikutiku dari belakang.

Oh Dewa...

Jangan katakan aku mulai jatuh cinta pada Elden Searlus.

Karena itu adalah hal yang ingi kuhindari seumur hidup.

.

.

.

Setelah drama percintaan yang menghebohkan tadi – menghebohkan diriku sendiri lebih tepatnya – aku mengajak Elden ke sebuah gedung tua tak jauh dari Sekolah Demigod. Tentu saja tidak dekat-dekat amat, aku tidak mau mengekspos keberadaan sekolahku padanya karena itu sama saja dengan mengekspos rahasia bersama. Gedung itu mirip gedung Planetarium dengan atap berbentuk bulat. Temboknya terlihat kotor dan banyak coretan-coretan anak-anak tak berpendidikan terpampang di sana. Luarnya boleh saja terlihat kotor, tapi dalamnya? Percayalah ini salah satu tempat paling menkjubkan yang pernah aku lihat.

"Apakah tempat ini aman?"

Lagi-lagi sial. Kenapa ia melingkarkan tangannya ke bahuku? Dan kenapa aku bisa merasakannya bersikap protektif seolah-olah dia ingin melindungiku dari apapun yang mungkin saja keluar dari gedung itu? Sekali lagi aku mengenyahkan setitik pikiran yang beranggapan bahwa Elden orang baik. Ia memang baik... Jujur, aku yakin dia akan melepaskanku begitu saja namun tetap mengawasiku tanpa aku menawarkan untuk tinggal di tempatnya dan membalas budiku tapi aku tetap tidak mempercayainya.

Bagaimana bisa kau mempercayai seseorang yang sikapnya sangat mirip dengan orang yang mengkhianatimu dulu?

"Aman kok. Masuk saja." Kataku. Kami lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam dan seperti dugaanku, sesuatu yang menakjubkan sudah menunggu kami. Bagian interior tempat itu sama sekali beda dengan tampak luarnya. Langit-langit gedung yang berbentuk bundar itu berwarna abu-abu cerah dan butiran-butiran salju turun dari sana. Tentu saja ini hanya proyeksi, namun rasa dingin yang disebabkan salju proyeksi itu, juga tumpukan salju yang kami injak terasa sangat nyata. Pemandangan di sekitar kamipun terlihat sangat magis. Hutan penuh pohon cemara yang daunnya sudah ditumpuki salju dengan beberapa boneka salju benar-benar memberi kesan natal.

Yup, tempat ini sempurna.

Aku melirik Elden. Ia tampak terpana melihat tempat rahasiaku ini. Elden adalah orang pertama yang kuajak ke sini. Tentu saja kalau bukan karena ingin membalas budi dan karena ingin menanyainya pertanyaan penting, aku tidak akan pernah membawanya ke sini.

"Bagaimana... Bisa ada tempat ini di sini?" Tanyanya, takjub.

"Aku menemukan tempat ini beberapa bulan yang lalu." Jawabku. "Ada semacam alat proyeksi ajaib yang ditinggalkan di sini dan ternyata masih berfungsi."

Jawabanku tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Aku hanya menyembunyikan fakta bahwa akulah yang menciptakan proyektor ajaib tersebut hanya karena alasan aku ingin menikmati salju setiap hari. Alasan yang konyol, aku tahu, tapi aku sangat mencintai salju.

"Tempat ini luar biasa." Elden duduk bersila di atas gumpalan-gumpalan salju proyeksi itu dan aku ikut duduk. Satu hal yang kurahasiakan dari Elden adalah, tempat ini kedap suara. Apapun yang kita bicarakan di sini tak akan di dengar oleh siapapun di luar, singkatnya, tempat ini adalah tempat yang bagus untuk pertemuan rahasia. Sekarang, bagaimana aku akan menanyakan hal ini padanya? Aku tidak mau bersikap kurang ajar karena Elden bisa membunuhku kalau dia mau. Dia menyelamatkan nyawaku dan aku berhutang nyawa padanya dan jujur saja aku tidak keberatan kalau dia memutuskan untuk membunuhku sekarang kalau aku bersikap kurang ajar, tapi aku ingin jawaban sebelum mati. Tentu saja kalau dia bersedia memberikan jawaban padaku.

 _Ok, here goes nothing._

"Elden, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu, apa?" Senyum itu lagi. Apa senyum kalem dan hangat itu sudah terplester abadi pada wajahnya? Kenapa dia membuatku semakin kesusahan untuk tidak mempercayainya? Apa semua pria memang seperti ini? Memutuskan untuk membuang jauh-jauh pikiranku aku mulai, dengan perlahan, menanyakan pertanyaanku.

"Kenapa saat itu kamu tidak membunuhku saja? Bukankah kehidupanmu akan lebih bebas tanpa aku yang sehari-hari hanya menyusahkanmu?" Aku sama sekali tidak menyusun kata-kata sopan dan baku untuk bertanya. Aku mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sudah lama ingin aku tanyakan itu. Elden sedikit terperangah dengan pertanyaanku namun ekspresinya berubah dan ia kembali menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku memberimu kesempatan, Fana. Sebuah kesempatan untuk menebus apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadap mereka. Dan kau tahu bagaimana caranya? Tetaplah bertahan hidup meski aku tidak di sampingmu lagi. Itu saja." Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus kepalaku.

... Kenapa hatiku terasa sakit saat ia mengatakan kalimat _tidak di sampingmu lagi_? Seolah aku takut ia akan pergi selamanya dari sisiku. Tapi untuk apa aku takut? Aku bahkan tidak mempercayainya, untuk apa aku merasa kehilangan? Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menggubris perasaan yang mengganggu ini dan melontarkan kalimat balasanku.

"Aku hanya memastikan." Kataku, tanpa sadar suaraku berubah lirih. "Karena aku tidak sudi ditipu untuk yang kesekian kalinya... Jadi kalau kamu memang ada pikiran atau niatan seperti itu lebih baik kamu buang pikiran itu jauh-jauh dan cari saja gadis yang jauh lebih bodoh dariku."

Sebenarnya aku tak bermaksud mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir itu. Tapi entah kenapa aku ingin melontarkan semua perasaanku keluar. Situasi ini sama persis. Sama persis dengan yang waktu itu. Dan bodohnya, kenapa aku sekarang membiarkan diriku terluka lagi dengan hal yang sama?

" _Kamu terlalu polos, Fana. Percayalah tidak akan pernah kutemukan gadis yang akan lebih bodoh darimu."_

Membayangkan Elden mengatakan kata-kata yang sama dengan yang dikatakan orang itu membuat dadaku nyeri. Demi Poseidon dan koleksi kudanya aku bukannya ingin percaya sepenuhnya pada Elden. Walaupun tak mempercayainya sepenuhnya aku tahu Elden orang baik. Buktinya ia bersikap begitu baik padaku selama ini tapi... Setiap kebaikan yang kudapat akan selalu dibekali juga dengan racun ular berbisa. Itu selalu terjadi. Aku hanya... Ingin memastikan bahwa Elden bukan orang yang sama...

Elden tampak terluka mendengar kata-kataku, tapi ia cepat-cepat menyembunyikan ekspresi itu.

"Fana, aku tidak sedang menipumu. Aku bukan penipu," Jawabnya "...Dan kau bilang kau bodoh? Kau mungkin harus tahu aku bahkan lebih bodoh darimu... Menyukai seseorang yang bahkan tidak menyukaiku."

Astaga! Kenapa pertanyaannya seperti menyiratkan bahwa ia suka padaku? Tapi itu tidak mungkin bukan? Tidak mungkin pria seperti Elden menyukaiku yang sama sekali bukan siapa-siapa dan tidak sepadan untuknya. Namun aku tak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk bertanya.

"...Perasaanku saja atau kamu baru saja mengakui bahwa kamu menyukaiku."

Aku terlalu kegeeran. Reaksi Elden menunjukkan itu. Ia kelihatan tersinggung. Tentu saja. Pasti penghinaan besar karena aku dengan pongahnya mengatakan hal di luar akal begitu.

"Kamu pasti tersinggung." Tandasku. "Maafkan sikap pongahku kaau begitu. Aku tahu kamu tak mungkin suka padaku."

Elden kembali menatapku. "Sekarang apa kamu berharap aku menyukaimu? Aku tidak masalah jika kamu meminta begitu."

Apa-apaan kalimatnya itu? Bukankah barusan ia melempariku dengan ekspresi tersinggung?

"Aku tidak berharap. Kamu terlalu bagus buatku Elden. Kamu pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik." Tidak tersirat sedikitpun kebaikan atau kesedihan dalam suaraku. Hanya ada suara dingin dan monoton. Ya, karena aku kesal. Sebenarnya apa sih mau pria ini? Apa dia hendak mempermainkanku? Kalau begini aku benar-benar berharap dia membunuhku saja di sini dan habis perkara.

"Kenapa sejak tadi kamu berbicara seolah-olah... –oh apakah kamu berpikir bahwa ini sebuah kesalahan? Sebuah dosa jika seseorang menyukaimu?"

Dan sekarang ia berpura-pura polos. Apa dia tidak sadar aku sedang menahan diri untuk berteriak dan mengatakan sebaiknya ia tak usah menolongku waktu itu? Bahwa lebih baik aku mati saja hari itu? Agar tidak merasa berhutang nyawa dan tidak merasa mengkhianati teman-temanku di Sekolah Demigod?

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak mau diperalat dua kali... Karena selama ini tidak pernah ada orang yang benar-benar suka padaku." Kataku sedingin mungkin. Elden terdiam. Aku berharap itu karena dia shock akan sikap dinginku yang tentu jauh beda dengan sikap gagapku yang biasanya. Aku sudah terlalu emosi untuk mempertahankan kegagapan dan sikap manisku.

"Lupakan saja. Itu hanya asumsi bodoh dan aku saja yang terlalu sombong. Kurasa ini artinya kamu sama saja dengan yang lain." Tandasku.

"Aku tidak percaya gadis manis yang kuselamatkan dulu ternyata seperti ini." Ucapnya sambil tertawa dan ia menatap mataku. Mata ungu anggurnya menatap mata _heterochromia_ -ku. Oh jadi begitu? Ia kecewa karena aku tidak semanis dugaannya? Seharusnya aku sudah menduganya. Dia memang sama saja.

"Kau kecewa karena aku tidak semanis dugaanmu?" Kataku, dingin.

Elden menggeleng. "Orang-orang mengatakan kita berubah ketika melihat sisi yang sebenarnya. Sebenarnya tidak, mereka hanya kecewa karena ternyata kita tidak sesuai dengan apa yang mereka inginkan. Tapi aku bukan orang seperti itu Fana." Ia menggeser posisi duduknya, mendekat padaku dan mengucek-ngucek kertas di tangannya, seakan ia sibuk merapikan kertas di tangannya itu. "Karena aku berpikir ketika seseorang menunjukkan hal yang sebenarnya padaku, mereka tengah menaruh kepercayaan mereka terhadapku. Jadi aku tidak akan pernah menghancurkan kepercayaan itu."

Ia menatapku lekat-lekat dan memberikan senyuman yang seakan meyakinkanku.

Oh Zeus...

Aku mengutuk diriku yang dengan mudahnya mempercayai kata-kata manis tersebut yang mungkin saja akan berubah menjadi racun. Seperti segelas anggur yang ditawarkan padaku dan aku mengambilnya walau tak tahu apa memang gelas itu berisi anggur atau malah berisi racun.

Tapi, mungkin aku tak sadar tapi aku mungkin sudah mempercayai Elden sejak ia menyelamatkan nyawaku dan aku hanya menyangkal semua rasa percayaku berulang-ulang karena dikecewakan lagi.

Lalu semua kelakuanku, semua rasa penasaranku yang ingin memastikan apakah Elden memang patut dipercaya dan keputusanku untuk tinggal di markas khusus bersamanya sebenarnya sudah jelas tapi lagi-lagi aku menyangkalnya.

Terkutuklah aku. Aku jatuh cinta pada Elden Searlus.

* * *

 _A Small Epiogue_

* * *

"Akhir-akhir ini kau susah dihubungi yah?"

Aku menatap gadis bersurai ungu panjang yang seenaknya masuk lewat jendela kamarku. Aria Ilse masih saja tampak cantik dan anggun walaupun masuk lewat jendela seperti pencuri. Terang saja, dia kan putri Aphrodite.

"Iya... Ada perlu apa?"

"Oh bukan keperluan mendesak. Omong-omong, sudah selesai drama percintaannya?"

Aku membuang muka. Jelas saja dia tahu tentang perasaanku pada Elden yang baginya adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Aku dan Aria punya pengalaman yang sama dan Aria paling mengerti sifat parno ku... Apa dia kecewa karena aku kembali masuk ke perangkap manis yang sama?

"Aku tidak kecewa padamu." Kata Aria lembut. "Aku hanya khawatir. Pria bernama Elden itu mirip sekali dengan 'Dia' bukan? Aku hanya tidak mau kamu terluka."

Oh.

"Lagipula, kalau dia meamng memperalatmu kamu tinggal memperalatnya balik 'kan?" Usul Aria.

Memperalatnya balik...? Entah kenapa tindakan itu terasa begitu jahat di benakku. Tapi aku juga tak bisa membantah kata-kata Aria karena tidak kepikiran balasan yang tepat.

" _Kenapa kau mau-mau saja mengikuti keinginan mereka? Bukankah pada akhirnya mereka akan mencurangimu?"_

" _Iya. Tapi aku 'kan bukan orang yang curang."_

Mendadak aku tersenyum. Entah kenapa saat mengingat percakapan terakhirku dengan Sophie, kata-kata terakhir gadis esentrik itu membuatku dapat memikirkan kata-kata yang mungkin sudah membuat keputusanku permanen.

"Iya. Tapi aku bukan orang yang suka memperalat, Aria."

Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tetap pada perasaanku.

Kalau memang suatu hari nanti Elden akan mengkhianatiku... Aku harus menerima kenyataan aku memang patut dibodohi.

 _The End_

* * *

 **Pojok Author:**

Maaf karena gak ada chara SS... Author kesusahan buat masukin mereka. Tapi Author dah bilang kan bakal ada OcxOC, jadi yang tidak suka silahkan pencet tombol _Back_ dan baca fic lain #Plak #jahat Yak jadi... Kolaborasi ama OC Author lain XD Author sendiri emang suka pair ini, entah kenapa teringat ama salah satu pair yang Author sukai dari sebuah novel XD wkwk terima kasih bagi yang udah mau membaca~

 **Pojok Review:**

 **#black roses 00:** Iya XD suka banget ama novelnya! Udah baca semua sampa tamat~

 _Thanks for reading_


End file.
